Seeking the Light
by Michiru Fhang
Summary: Crystal thought she was just a regular girl, but what's this Light everyone is after? !COMPLETE!
1. Dizziness isn't Good

This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh plz. I hope you like the storyline cause I sometime don't even know what's going to happen next. PLZ R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own my deck and Crystal.  
  
Chapter One: Dizziness isn't Good  
  
"Great duel, Tyler." I said reaching out my hand to my opponent.  
  
"Thanks, Crystal." Tyler replied, shaking my hand, "I saw that last combo coming, but still couldn't stop it."  
  
"Who wants to duel next?" I asked, scanning the room.  
  
Even more people surrounded me after I asked. Most of them were my age, but one little boy caught my eye. He had to be no more than eight. I asked the little boy to come up to the table. Grim determination was set in his face as he sat across from me. There was a fire of dueling spirit in his eyes.  
  
"Don't go easy on me cause I'm younger." He said in a loud firm voice, "I won't ever get better if you do."  
  
"Deal, kiddo." I said, "What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Mike." The boy replied.  
  
"You go first, Mike." I said with a smile, "Let's see what you've got."  
  
Mike dueled with a ferocity that I had never seen in someone so young. He had an exact copy of Yugi's deck. I could tell he had been watching Yu-Gi-Oh and that he knew all of Yugi's strategies by heart. I knew all of Yugi' strategies too, but was still only barely holding my lead. Our duel lasted at least half an hour. Finally, Mike was able to beat me by using a Monster Reborn to bring back my Wingweaver and demolish the last of my Life Points.  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't draw that." I sighed, shaking my head, "Awesome job, Mike. You beat me fair and square."  
  
Mike jumped out of his chair and cheered loudly. He was so excited to have won against me. The other kids stared at me with their jaws hanging to the ground. I, Crystal Hikari, the all-city champ, had lost to a kid half my age. I laughed and tucked a stray lock of my wavy, brown hair behind my ear.  
  
"Come on you guys." I chuckled, "I'm not immune to bad hands."  
  
I picked up my deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards, stuck them in my pocket, and rose from the table. As I did, I felt a wave of dizziness that caused me to grab the table for support. It took a couple seconds before the dizziness passed. I looked up at everyone to see looks of concern upon their faces. Mike came up to me, looking the most worried.  
  
"I'm okay." I said, "I just stood up too fast."  
  
"Are you sure?" Mike asked, worry in his voice and on his face.  
  
"I'm positive." I replied, smiling.  
  
I headed back to the restroom and closed the door behind me. I felt another pulse of dizziness, and had to grab the sink to keep from falling over. I looked into the mirror and noticed that I looked paler than usual. Then I noticed my sapphire eyes were dull, meaning I didn't feel good. I splashed some cool water on my face.  
  
"I'd better head home, before I really faint." I mumbled thoughtfully.  
  
I stepped out of the bathroom to be met with a peculiar sight, everyone on the ground. Mike signaled for me to get down on my hands and knees. I dropped to the ground and crawled over to him and two other kids. All three of them looked absolutely terrified. That was when I noticed that TK wasn't behind the counter either.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked in a whisper.  
  
"This really creepy guy came into the store, demanding that he be given Light." Mike explained, "He said that he knew it was here."  
  
"The guy did something funny to the doors and cut the phone line." The other boy said, "Then he grabbed TK and forced him into the office."  
  
"I'm scared." The young blonde girl said, "All I wanted to do was get my brother a gift for his graduation."  
  
"What did the guy look like?" I asked softly.  
  
"He looked like Bakura." Mike said, "Not Ryou, but the spirit."  
  
"Spiky silver-blond hair, pale skin, and cold brown eyes?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think the guy knows that TK specializes in Yu-Gi-Oh cards, so he dressed himself to look like one of the scariest characters." Ralph said.  
  
"Oh man." I said, feeling dizzy again, "What's going on?"  
  
"I guess I'll have to search the building." A cold voice said, as a door opened.  
  
"I told you that I don't know what you're talking about." TK's voice pleaded, "Please, let the kids go. They're terrified."  
  
"I don't think so old man." The guy said harshly, "Light is hiding amongst them."  
  
I heard something jingle slightly around the room. The guy with the cold voice was searching the store. I heard him laugh as other kids in the store gasped in fear. As the jingling sound got closer, I ushered Mike and the two children behind me. The jingling stopped and I heard the guy growl in frustration. There was a flash of golden light, and I felt another wave of dizziness.  
  
"Oh, man. Not again" I moaned softly.  
  
"Are you okay?" The girl asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The guy asked coming around the corner of the display we were hiding behind.  
  
I rose, fighting the dizziness, to protect Mike and the other two kids. The Bakura look-alike smirked at me. Suddenly the Millennium Ring appeared through his clothing. That display of power told me that this wasn't a look-alike at all. All five points of the ring pointed in our direction. The smirk on Bakura's face became even wider, as I faltered under another wave of dizziness.  
  
"Don't you dare harm these children." I said firmly, tensing to fight.  
  
"You think that you can protect them in your weak condition?" Bakura laughed, "You should have stayed in bed, foolish girl."  
  
"Why don't you leave us alone?" Mike piped up from behind me.  
  
"Because, mortal, one of the four of you posses what I want." Bakura replied, as his Ring glowed again.  
  
"I will protect these children with my life." I said firmly, as I fought a fresh wave of dizziness.  
  
"Who do you think you are, girl?" Bakura asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Crystal Hikari, tri-county duelist champ." I said glaring at him, "What's it to you, tomb-robbing scum?"  
  
"Hikari means Light." Bakura smirked, "You also seem to get weaker every time I use my Millennium Ring, too."  
  
"Run, Crystal." Mike shouted as he and the other boy tackled Bakura.  
  
I listened to Mike and ran, heading to the door. I tried to open the door, but a burning and freezing sensation made me jerk my hands away in pain. The sensation was followed by an intense wave of dizziness. I stumbled as I turned to face Bakura, who dropped Mike's unconscious body on the floor beside him. Bakura smirked at me as I looked down at Mike's body.  
  
"I was tempted to seal his in one of his cards, but I need to save my magic for dealing with you." Bakura chuckled, "Now, I think things will go much better if you are unconscious."  
  
Bakura used his Millennium Ring again, and I fell to my knees. This time, there was intense pain along with the dizziness. I tried to rise, but Bakura activated his Ring again and made me collapse completely. The room spun out of focus rapidly as the pain and dizziness I felt became unbearable. Within seconds, I was completely unconscious.  
  
What did you think? Then click the review button and tell me. If you flame, don't just write that is sucks. Give me a reason, so that I can try to make it better.  
  
Thanx for reading and cya next time. 


	2. Speak, Listen, and Learn

Wow, I actually have reviews. Thanx for the support you guys. I wasn't sure anyone was going to read my story. Oh, if you couldn't tell I'm not very good at typing out duels, but I'll always give the last couple of moves. Hope you like this chapter as much as the first.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I wish I did. ^_~.  
  
Ryou = hikari  
  
Bakura = yami  
  
Chapter Two: Speak, Listen, and Learn  
  
I groggily opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room. I was lying on a bed and didn't have my sandals on anymore. I couldn't feel my deck in my back pocket anymore, either. I was about to sit up when I heard footsteps coming closer to the closed door. Fear surged through me, and I froze as the door opened slowly, revealing a boy with pale skin, and long white hair.  
  
"Are you okay?" His gentle voice asked.  
  
"Ryou, is that you?" I asked groggily, struggling to sit up.  
  
"Easy, don't strain yourself." Ryou said, coming closer to the bed, "Let me help you sit up."  
  
"Where is he?" I asked, once Ryou had me sitting up.  
  
"For the moment, studying my father's books, again." Ryou replied, turning on a dim lamp, "He'll be here momentarily though."  
  
"Where's my deck?" I asked, "It was in my back pocket."  
  
"It's right here, girl." Bakura snickered from the doorway, holding my deck in his hand, "You didn't really think I was going to let you keep it?"  
  
"What would I have been able to do with it?" I asked, weakly, "The only magic I know is slide of hand."  
  
"You also have Light within you." Bakura said coldly, "That is why I can't give this back to you. Take care of her while I continue my research."  
  
"Yes, Bakura." Ryou said with a gulp, before his yami left the room.  
  
Ryou left and came back with what looked like a bowl of vegetable fried rice and chopsticks. I took both gratefully and tried to eat some of the fried rice, but wasn't able to position my hands correctly to hold the chopsticks. My hands were too stiff to eat with the chopsticks, which frustrated me to no end. Finally, I positioned the chopsticks so that I could use them to scoop the fried rice into my mouth.  
  
"I don't understand what happened." I said to Ryou, after he had taken my bowl away, "I know how to use chopsticks, but my hands are so stiff, and I feel weak."  
  
"Well, Bakura did mention that you were sensitive to Shadow Magic, and you were unconscious for two days." Ryou said, "I bet that has something to do with it."  
  
"Two days?" I asked, "How did you know I wasn't dead?"  
  
"Bakura found that if the Millennium Ring was around your neck, he could check your vital signs." Ryou replied, "However, his hand was burned by your soul room's door. It was too pure for him to even touch."  
  
"At least I know he can't enter my mind without my permission." I sighed, sliding back into the bed, "What about your family? How will you explain me to them?"  
  
"My dad is all I have, and he's back in that bloody desert." Ryou said in a hurt voice.  
  
"I don't even know my dad, he died when I was a baby." I sighed sadly, "Mom says I look like him. I've seen his high school picture. I swear it was me with a bowl cut."  
  
"Bakura mentioned that you were a good duelist." Ryou said, getting us off the depressing subject, "How good are you?"  
  
"Tri-county champ, not that it matters here." I sighed, "I'd get creamed by any one of you guys cause the rules are different."  
  
"That's right. Bakura did mention having to make a second realm jump." Ryou said, "He also said that we weren't real where you come from."  
  
"I'm afraid he's telling the truth." I said with a nod, "Back home, your world is nothing, but a fantasy everyone wants to live."  
  
"It sounds like you also wanted to be drawn into this world." Ryou said.  
  
"I did, but not like this." I replied, "I wanted to meet Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa, not be a prisoner."  
  
"Joey, Tristan, and Téa, who are they?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu sound familiar?" I asked.  
  
"Let me guess, Joey is Jono, Tristan is Honda, and Téa is Anzu." Ryou said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that means I'm in Japan." I sighed.  
  
"Yes, you are, and it is time for rest now." Ryou said, "You need to rest and heal from your ordeal."  
  
Ryou turned out the dim lamp and quietly slipped out the door. I could barely make out the sounds of his footfalls as he walked down the hall. I slowly turned so that my back was to the bedroom door and stared at the window. The dark curtains had been drawn, making it even darker in the room. I don't know how it was possible after being unconscious for so long, but I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Wake up, please, um Crystal." Ryou's voice coaxed, "If you don't eat now, you won't get anything until I get back from school at three."  
  
My eyes fluttered open and I slowly sat up on the bed. Ryou looked at me with shock in his chocolate eyes. He told me that he and Bakura thought I wouldn't be able to move for a few more days. I shrugged slightly and slowly ate the bowl of oatmeal that Ryou had place in my lap. Once I finished the oatmeal, Ryou took the bowl and left the room. While I was eating, Ryou had explained that Bakura could have a physical body, but only while he (Ryou) was wearing the Millennium Ring.  
  
So while Ryou was away at school, I was alone with Bakura. It wasn't really that bad, because Bakura only looked into the room every couple of hours to check on me. I had a feeling he did it because Ryou asked him. His face always bore a scowl upon it when he looked into the room at me. After the first couple times, I turned my back to the door, but I could still feel Bakura's gaze in my back. It didn't help that my defiant attitude hadn't faded from when he kidnapped me.  
  
"You are very bold, turning you back to me like that, girl." Bakura growled from the door one time, "The last person that did that ended up in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Fine, I'll face you." I grumbled, forcing my body to roll and face the door, "Happy?"  
  
"Much better, girl." Bakura snickered, "If only others could take hints so well. Then I wouldn't have to send as many people to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"You'd get the same reaction from most of the people that I know." I said, "Why do you think everyone was so terrified of you? Most the kids in that card shop are dedicated watchers of the cartoon. They know part of your power."  
  
"You knew my power, too, but you were ready to fight for those brats behind you." Bakura said, "I still don't understand that."  
  
"I've never let anyone I know be bullied." I said coolly, sitting up in the bed, "I've been in that situation, and there was no one to help me. I'm not about to let that happen to someone else."  
  
"You are so much like the Pharaoh's hikari, it makes me sick." Bakura snorted.  
  
"That's funny because on a personality quiz, it said that I'm most like your hikari." I said with a smug smile.  
  
"Right now I'm being reminded of the mutt." Bakura said in a dangerous tone.  
  
I held my tongue, but did not break the gaze I had locked on Bakura. I was trying not to be intimidated, but his cold mahogany eyes bore into me like a drill. After a few moments, I lowered my eyes and sighed in defeat. Bakura smirked and started to walk out of the room when he suddenly froze. I had a feeling Ryou was telling him something through their mind link. Bakura blinked a couple times and started ranting in another language, before turning to face me.  
  
"You are a visiting cousin from America who is recovering from an illness." Bakura said sharply, boring his eyes into me, "If I hear you mention even the slightest thing about me, you and Ryou will wish that you hadn't woken up yet."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I gulped.  
  
"Ryou let it slip that he had to take care of someone at home, when he tried to give an excuse to Yugi and his friends for not going out to the mall with them." Bakura replied sharply, "I think he's afraid that I will hurt you. They'll be here anytime now."  
  
"How could I tell them anything?" I asked, "I don't speak Japanese."  
  
"Anzu can understand and speak English." Bakura said, "I wish she didn't. Then this wouldn't be so hard."  
  
"I won't say anything." I said, "Only because I don't want to see Ryou hurt."  
  
"Remember not a word other than what I've told you." Bakura said, fading away, "Otherwise there may be dire consequences for you and him both."  
  
Well, that's two chapters down. Yeah, I know there was a lot of talking in this one, but next chappie there will be a bit of action. For those wondering, Marik and Malik will be showing up a little later. I figure if Bakura is after something, they are, too.  
  
Please R&R. Remember I use reviews to help make the story better. I'm also trying to keep this from becoming a Mary-Sue. I read so many complaints about them, but don't really know what one is.  
  
Well, thanx again for reading and cya next chapter. 


	3. Unwelcome and Welcome Guests

Yippee, more reviews. : ) Just a little tidbit for you guys, that personality quiz Crystal was talking about was real. I did take and got Ryou. I was going to post the sites, address, but it violated some rules of its provider. : ( That's enough bad news. I also want to thank my Reviewers: Kitty Tigri, DMG, and Adelianna.  
  
Oh and thanx Adelianna for the info on a Mary Sue. Now I know what to avoid. : )  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. : * (  
  
Anzu = Téa  
  
Jonouchi/Jono = Joey  
  
Honda = Tristan  
  
Chapter Three: Unwelcome and Welcome Guests  
  
After Bakura faded away, I messed up my hair a bit, to give the appearance of having been asleep. Then I used my biology teacher's trick to make it seem like I was sick. I grabbed a few tissues and sneezed into them a couple times. Then I tried to toss them in the wastebasket, but missed the first couple of times. Once I was satisfied by my handiwork, I curled into the covers.  
  
Then I heard Ryou came into the house quietly, shushing Yugi and his friends in Japanese. I guess he thought that I was taking a nap. Bakura had closed the door partway before retreating back to his soul room, so Ryou quietly opened it. I yawned and waved him into the room stating that I had just woken up from a nap. Ryou looked at little worried when he saw my face. I guess my teacher's trick worked pretty well.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Ryou asked genuinely concerned.  
  
"I'm fi-fi- *achoo*-fine, Ryou" I sniffled.  
  
"You up to having some visitors?" He asked.  
  
"That would be fun, since you've been gone all day. Could you pick up those first?" I said, pointing at the tissues by the trashcan, "That is the biggest reason why I never made the basketball team."  
  
"My friends only speak Japanese, except Anzu." Ryou said.  
  
"I know. You told me that already." I said, before sneezing again, "Go on. Go get your friends. I'll be fine by myself for ten seconds."  
  
Either Ryou got the hint or Bakura told him what I meant, because Ryou nodded in understanding and went downstairs. He came back up after a couple of seconds, more footfalls coming up the stairs behind him. I grabbed another tissue from the nightstand and sneezed into it, as Ryou and the others walked into the room. All of them were in their school uniforms and smiling brightly, except Ryou, who looked more worried than anything. I smiled a weak and apologetic smile at the group before I sneezed again.  
  
"Are you okay?" Anzu asked, "You don't look so good."  
  
"You must be Anzu." I said through my now stuffy nose, "Ryou said you were the only one out of the group that spoke English."  
  
"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Anzu said with a smile that was way too perky for my taste.  
  
"Sorry about not shaking hands." I said, "I'm just getting over a nasty flu bug."  
  
As I was talking, I noticed that Ryou was translating everything I said. Ryou pointed out everyone, giving me their names and I gave each of them a small smile and wave. The visit didn't last very long, but I was able to watch Jonouchi and Yugi duel before they left. Jonouchi won and did a hilarious victory dance that made everyone laugh, except me. I ended up coughing partway through laughing. Everyone stopped laughing and became quiet as I tried to catch my breath.  
  
"Where's Katrina when you need her?" I asked, once I finally stopped coughing.  
  
"Who's Katrina?" Anzu and Ryou asked at the same time.  
  
"My best friend back home." I replied, "She would say 'Breathing is good,' whenever I would start coughing like that at school."  
  
"It was nice meeting you, but the four of us have to study for a test tomorrow." Anzu said, giving a glance to Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda, "Maybe when you're better we can all hang out."  
  
I remained silent and shrugged my shoulders slightly. Then Anzu and the guys waved good-bye as the four of them left the room. Yugi gave me a second glance as he left the room. It was kind of creepy, and I had a feeling that Yami asked Yugi took give me a second look as he walked out the door. I heard Ryou say something out the door in Japanese, and then the door shut. Suddenly there was a loud crack that made me jump in fright.  
  
Then I heard Bakura seething in the same language I had heard earlier. Between Bakura's ranting, I heard Ryou apologizing over and over in Japanese. I never realized how useful it had been to watch subtitled Japanese anime until that moment. I had picked up a few Japanese phrases and apologizing was one of them. I heard Ryou light footsteps go up the stairs; followed by Bakura's heavier, angry footsteps.  
  
"How did you do that?" Bakura demanded, "You claim not to know magic, yet you appeared to be sick."  
  
"That was a trick my biology teacher showed me." I replied, "All it does is make my eyes water and my nose run. Oh, yeah I guess it does make me sneeze too."  
  
"What about that cough?" Ryou asked, "That didn't sound fake."  
  
"It wasn't." I replied, "Sometimes if I laugh to hard I start coughing."  
  
"I think you satisfied those fools for now." Bakura snorted, leaving the room, "I'm going to do more research."  
  
"You can do your studying in here, Ryou." I offered.  
  
"Thanks, Crystal." Ryou said, turning slightly.  
  
"Does it sting much?" I asked, tapping my left cheek.  
  
"No, not really." Ryou replied, touching his own left cheek, "I guess I'm used to the slapping, now."  
  
"What language was Bakura using?" I asked, "I'm pretty sure it wasn't Japanese."  
  
"That was an Ancient Egyptian rant." Ryou replied, "I know you had to have heard one earlier, after I told him that we had company."  
  
I nodded slightly; feeling a wave of dizziness was over my entire body. A couple of points on his Millennium Ring were pointing towards the downstairs. I heard an angry growl as Bakura ran into the room, ripping the Ring off of Ryou's neck and placing it around his own. I knew something wasn't right when another wave of dizziness forced me to sink into the bed, clutching my head in pain. Tears started to leak from my eyes as I cringed in pain from the Shadow Magic pulsing from the Millennium Ring.  
  
"Make it stop." I whimpered softly, "Please, it hurts."  
  
Suddenly, the pain doubled, making it seem like my mind was on fire and was going to explode. I curled up into a tight ball, trying to shield myself from the pain. I could hear voices, but they sounded far off and distant. When I tried to open my eyes, I couldn't see anything besides a bright golden light that threatened to blind me. Then I felt and heard a click, as I slipped into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
I suddenly found myself standing in front of a pure white door with a relief of the Wingweaver and a golden handle. I reached out and grabbed the handle, then turned it. There was a soft click as the door opened into a beautiful room. The walls were painted the same color as the sky, and the carpet was a rich emerald green. The room was like the room of both a child and an adult at the same time.  
  
The bed wasn't made, but the desk near the bed was a neat as could be. There was a shelf of books, neatly put into place. Then there were some of my favorite childhood toys scattered upon the floor. I picked up one of the large white tiger toys and hugged it close to myself. I could smell the smells of home in its soft, faux fur. I wondered where I was and how I had gotten here, but I wasn't complaining. It was so much nicer in this room. There was no pain here, unlike the outside world.  
  
"May I enter your soul room?" a deep, commanding voice asked from behind me.  
  
I turned around and gasped in shock at who was standing in the doorway of the room. It was Yami dressed, as Yugi had been when I saw him earlier. The Millennium Puzzle not hanging around his neck, which made me feel even more edgy. Yami's commanding crimson eyes bore into my terrified sapphire eyes. He repeated the question and I took a step back, before nodding slightly. Yami stepped through the doorway and looked around the room. I could tell he was looking for something, but what it was, I had no clue about.  
  
"You don't know where we are, do you?" Yami asked, looking at me again.  
  
"I know where, just not the how." I replied.  
  
"You came here when your mind was overwhelmed." Yami explained, "I was able to come here when Yugi place the Millennium Puzzle around your neck."  
  
"I know who you are." I said before I could stop myself, "I know about the Millennium Items. I know about your friends and rivals."  
  
I don't know why, but I spilled my whole story to Yami, every last detail. The only thing he did was nod ever once and a while. He listened as I explained that he and his friends were fiction from my home. By the end of my story, I was clinging on to the tiger in my arms like it was a lifeline. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I was having an emotional breakdown in front of one of my all-time favorite Yu-Gi-Oh characters, and I couldn't stop myself.  
  
"Your mind and body have been through so much these past few days." Yami said gently, approaching me slowly.  
  
"Please, stay back." I murmured, "I want to be alone."  
  
"I will go then." Yami said, "Once you mind is healed a bit more you will leave this place. Then you will wake up shortly afterward."  
  
With those final words, Yami turned and exited my room, before fading away. Once Yami faded, I closed the door to my soul room. I knew that if Bakura got to me while I was in my soul room, he wouldn't be able to enter. Then I crawled into the unmade bed and pulled the covers over my tired body. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Well this is an interesting turn of events. I'm going to make this clear right now. I am not going to pair Crystal with Yugi or Yami. I'm not even sure if she's going to be paired with any of the guys. Next chappie there will be more info on the Light that is hidden within Crystal. I'll let you ponder who knows the information, until I post.  
  
Plz review, I want to hear your guys' opinions. I don't care if it's negative; just give a reason. I hope you guys will take the time to R&R, but if you don't it's your loss.  
  
Thanx for reading, and keep an eye out for the next chapter. : ) 


	4. Inner Light, Light Shopper

I'm beginning to think that Adelianna is the only one reading my story. I hate saying this but I'm not going to put out the next chapter until I get 15 reviews. I don't like setting a review goal for people, but I will if I have to. Plz Plz Plz Review.  
  
Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
Sugoroku Mutou= Solomon Mutou (Gramps)  
  
Isis = Ishizu  
  
Chapter Four: Inner Light, Light Shopper  
  
I heard voices swirling around me as I slowly awakened. All them were speaking in soft tones, like they were far away. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a different room. I slowly tried to sit up in the bed, feeling both weak and stiff. Then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head that made me lie back down. I cried out in pain and closed my watering eyes.  
  
"It's okay." A kindly old man's voice soothed, "The pain will pass soon. You poor thing, no wonder Yami was so careful with you."  
  
"It hurts. Make it stop." I pleaded, "Please, help me."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't, my dear." The man continued, "You are still very weak from what happened to you yesterday."  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, "I know your voice."  
  
"Sugoroku Mutou, I'm Yugi's grandfather." He answered.  
  
"Mr. Mutou, what's wrong with me?" I asked, opening my eyes slightly.  
  
"No one knows, but Yami left to get Isis." Mr. Mutou replied, "Close your eyes and try to rest. That is what you need most."  
  
"There is no need for that, Sugoroku." A gentle female voice said, "I need her awake to find out how to help her."  
  
I looked over at the door to see the person I knew as Ishizu Ishtar standing there. I had a feeling that Ishizu's name here was Isis. Mr. Mutou rose from the bed's side and placed a chair so that she could sit down. Mr. Mutou then left the room and closed the door. Isis turned and smiled at me gently, before closing her eyes and staring to chant. I felt a warm feeling wash over my entire body as a white light flash before my eyes.  
  
"What did you do?" I asked in shock, feeling the pain in my head vanish.  
  
"That was a simple shielding spell." Isis explained, "I'm afraid it will wear off in at dawn, but at least you are safe from the Shadow Magic until then."  
  
"You're Isis." I said, "Only she has the Millennium Necklace."  
  
"Yes, and you are the bearer of Light." Isis said, "I am sure you have no idea what that means at all."  
  
"Bakura only said that Light was within me, and that he wasn't going to give me my deck because it was within me." I replied.  
  
"He didn't want you to use your Light to defend yourself." Isis explained, "You know that Shadow Magic can bring monsters to life. Your Light can do the same."  
  
"That doesn't explain why Bakura kidnapped me from my world." I said, "Why would he do that?"  
  
"Light defeats Shadow." Isis replied, "If he could harness your power, Bakura would use it to obtain all the Millennium Items."  
  
"If Light defeats Shadow, why do I get so weak around Shadow Magic?" I asked, "I either get dizzy or pain shoots through my mind. Then I pass out and am weak and stiff afterwards."  
  
"Unfortunately, you are one of the few people who are extremely sensitive to Shadow Magic." Isis said with a frown, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't feel sorry for me, Isis." I said, sitting up, "The weakness is part of who I am, just like the Light. It sounds like a balance to me."  
  
"On a brighter note, you should be able to climb out of that bed, and not feel weak." Isis said, with a smile.  
  
"Really, you mean it?" I asked, "I can walk around."  
  
"Of course you can." Isis said with a smile, "It's part of the protection spell."  
  
I carefully climbed out of the bed and walked around the room I was in. As I walked around the room, I realized that it was Yugi's room. He had given up his bed for me and slept somewhere else. I looked out the window and saw Yugi and his friends walking down the sidewalk, heading for the game shop. Isis smiled and helped me walk downstairs to where the store was. Once there she told Mr. Mutou good-bye and left through the side door, avoiding Yugi and his friends.  
  
"I think it would be best that Yugi didn't know Isis was here." Mr. Mutou explained, "He and Anzu both know she only gets involved if it is something big."  
  
"Crystal, you're awake." Yugi exclaimed in surprise, "And you're walking."  
  
"What happened?" I asked, "The lasting I remember is Ryou and Bakura, followed by intense pain."  
  
"Yami knew there was something off about Ryou and you." Yugi replied, "The two of you were very cautious about your actions and words."  
  
"I thought you didn't speak English." I said, staring at Yugi in shock.  
  
"Yami's able to pick up things really fast, and he teaches them to me." Yugi replied, "It comes in very handy when learning something new."  
  
"I knew you were coming back, but how did you get me out of there?" I asked, "What happened after I blacked out?"  
  
"Yami and Bakura played a Shadow Game, which didn't help you in your weakened state." Yugi explained, "Ryou and I were stuck in our soul rooms watching and couldn't help you. Yami won and made Bakura swear upon his honor not to come near you for a week, starting today."  
  
"Well, since she's awake, Crystal and I should go to the mall and get her some more clothes." Anzu said, "I have a feeling she's been wearing that outfit for a while."  
  
"I guess I have been." I said with a small frown, "I don't have any money though."  
  
"I'll pay for new clothes." Anzu said firmly, "Come on."  
  
"I will go with you, as a precaution." Yami said, appearing beside Yugi, "I don't trust Bakura as much as you might be willing to trust him."  
  
"If you come it has to be through Yugi." I said firmly, "That way Bakura doesn't feel insulted. He will keep his word, but you have to give him the chance."  
  
"Fine, but I hope you know what you're doing." Yami answered, before going back into the Puzzle.  
  
"Oh, here Crystal." Yugi said, "Bakura tossed this at Yami after the Shadow Game. I think it's your deck."  
  
"It is my deck." I said in shock, "It's still written in English, but the logo is gone. I guess that happened when they were brought over."  
  
"Come we need to go." Anzu said, "I have a feeling that you may not like the huge crowds that will be there in about an hour."  
  
I nodded and followed Anzu out the door. The three of us caught the bus and rode it to the mall. I watched in silent awe as the bus drove through Domino City. When we got off Anzu told me to stick close so that I wouldn't get lost. I followed her and Yugi closely as we headed through the mall. Anzu found a store that mainly had American styled clothing.  
  
When we walked inside, Anzu helped me find some cheap and comfortable clothes. I grabbed two t-shirts (one lavender and one rose), and a couple pairs of jeans shorts. The price was pretty cheap according to Anzu. Then Anzu took us over to a dressier store, where I found a nice light blue blouse and white dress capris. Anzu said that it was a perfect combination, and found and pair of nice white sandals to go with it.  
  
"Yugi, stay here while Crystal and I get the last bits of clothing that we need." Anzu said, "We'll be in this store."  
  
"Why can't I come with you?" Yugi asked with a pout.  
  
"It's a ladies' store." I said, causing a blush to spread on Yugi's face.  
  
"Oh, are you sure you don't need anything else?" Yugi asked, "You never got nightclothes."  
  
"You're right, Yugi." Anzu gasped, "Here's some money. From the looks of it Crystal is a medium-large, so find her a cute set of pajamas next door."  
  
Anzu gave Yugi some money and he bolted to the next store over while Anzu and I walked into the store. I picked out the underclothing that I needed and we walked out. Yugi was waiting for us outside the shop with a huge grin on his face. He handed me the bag that he held and gave Anzu her change. I looked into the bag and gasped in delight.  
  
"These are so perfect." I gasped, pulling out the pajamas, "White tigers on a dark blue background. Yami told you didn't he?"  
  
"He picked them actually." Yugi said, grinning even bigger.  
  
"Thank you." I said staring deep into Yugi's eyes.  
  
"He says you're most welcome." Yugi replied, "Now what do we need?"  
  
Next we bought bathroom gear for me, and a large light blue and white backpack to put everything in. I protested that it was too much, but Anzu shook her head and paid for everything. After we got out of the mall, we caught the bus back to the game shop. As we rode the bus, I let Yugi look at my deck. He couldn't believe how different my Monster Reborn looked from his own. When we walked into the shop, Anzu Yugi and I were greeted by an unexpected surprise.  
  
Wow, four chapters, and this one's a cliffhanger. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Now that Crystal knows a bit more about the Light, I wonder what's going to happen next. In case you didn't notice, Crystal doesn't feel she deserves all the special treatment she's getting from Anzu and Yugi. However, it looks like Yugi and Anzu are going to make sure that Crystal feels she belongs in their group of friends.  
  
Plz R&R, remember negative comments are just as welcome as positive ones.  
  
Thanx for reading, and see ya next chapter. : ) 


	5. Surprise Challenge

Like I said last chapter I didn't want to put a review goal on my story. I just wanted to know if more than one person was reading it. I'm not going to put a review goal on this chapter, but I hope you will review after you've read. BTW thanx Adelianna for mentioning my story in your author's notes.  
  
Adelianna has an awesome story called Desert Rose that I'm totally hooked on, so read it if you have a chance : )  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter Five: Surprise Challenge  
  
"Kaiba?" Yugi asked in shock.  
  
Kaiba turned around and glared at Yugi, before speaking in a cold voice. Anzu tapped my shoulder, and we started to skirt past the two boys. Suddenly Kaiba's cold ocean eyes turned on Anzu and me, causing both of us to freeze. Kaiba stared straight at me and said something in the same cold voice. Yugi started to say something, but Kaiba turned and glared at him. Then Kaiba shifted his gaze back to me and repeated what he said.  
  
Anzu said something in Japanese, causing Kaiba to look at her. His blue eyes narrowed and he snorted. His gaze came back to me, resting on my right hand. I had forgotten to put my deck back into my pocket when we climbed off of the bus. Kaiba held out his hand and said something. Anzu told me that he wanted to see my cards. I looked at my cards and then handed them to Kaiba.  
  
He flipped through them, nodding every now and then. He flipped over my Monster Reborn and raised an eyebrow. Anzu said the card's name in Japanese, causing Kaiba to shake his head and laugh. It was the same reaction Yugi had given me when I told him what the card was. Kaiba handed back my deck and said something. Anzu and Yugi stared at Kaiba in shock and then looked at me.  
  
"What did he say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"He wants to duel you, right now at Kaiba Land." Anzu answered.  
  
"I'll duel him." I said firmly, "I never turn down a challenger."  
  
Anzu translated for me, and Kaiba smirked and cocked his head to the front door. Before I moved, I made sure that Yugi and Anzu could come with me. Kaiba reluctantly agreed, and Yugi grabbed our shopping bags and ran upstairs. He came back down, stating that his grandfather knew where we were going. The three of us followed Kaiba to his limousine. Kaiba had me climb in first, followed by Yugi and then Anzu. Then Kaiba climbed in.  
  
I didn't care much for the sitting arrangements, but knew it would be a short ride. I had Yugi sitting across from me, and Anzu was beside him. Lucky me, I had to sit next to Kaiba. He seemed to enjoy how nervous he was making me and smirked. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on the duel I had ahead of myself. Then, I started to shuffle my deck rapidly, letting the sound of the cards soothe my mind.  
  
"Crystal, we're here." Yugi said, snapping me back into reality, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just nervous." I replied, before climbing out of the limo.  
  
As we headed inside Kaiba Land, Yugi explained that Kaiba wanted to duel by Battle City rules. Then Yugi explained the rules to me and had me repeat them back to him. There a few differences that made my usual tactics fall through like a ton of bricks. This duel was going to be harder than I thought it would be, but then again some of the rules made other tactics I've wanted to use possible.  
  
"Your Light deck is a really good one." Yugi said, "If you play it right you could beat Kaiba."  
  
"I'm not going to count on it though." I replied, "Even though it is possible, I'd have to get really lucky."  
  
"You'll do fine, Crystal." Anzu said, "Don't let him get to you."  
  
I nodded and climbed into the red dueling station. This was going to be an amazing duel, no matter what the outcome. Since Kaiba challenged me, I got to go first. I drew Silver Bow and Arrow, Polymerization, Ceremonial Bell, Rogue Doll, Monster Reborn, and Wingweaver. I summoned my Rogue Doll and placed Silver Bow and Arrow on it (1600/1300). Now it was Kaiba's turn, and he put out Lord of Dragon (1200/1100) and played two Flutes of Summoning Dragon. My face paled as three Blue Eyes (3000/2500) and a Koumori Dragon (1500/1200) appeared on the field.  
  
Then Kaiba played Polymerization and combined his three Blue Eyes into the Blue Eyes Ultimate (4500/3800). He smirked, knowing that I probably had no way to defend. I drew my next card, an Elf's Light. I placed my Ceremonial Bell (0/1850) in facedown defense mode and switched my Rogue Doll to defense mode. At least I knew I could save my Life Points, for now. Kaiba didn't look too happy about my move, until he drew his next card, that is.  
  
Kaiba played Battle Ox equipped with Mystical Moon (2000/1300). Now I knew I was going to lose, but I didn't let Kaiba see it in my face. Kaiba attacked my Bell with his Battle Ox and my Rogue Doll with his Koumori Dragon. I watched as my only defenses shattered. I saw Kaiba's smirk grow wider as he looked at me over the heads of his Ultimate Dragon. He knew I had no defenses left to protect me from his dragon.  
  
The Blue Eyes Ultimate reared its head and charged its Neutron Blast. I felt my heart pounding rapidly as I saw the blast come at me in slow motion. I gripped the dueling station in terror, unable to close my eyes. The holographic simulator made me fly back against the back of my dueling station. When my dueling station lowered, I was shaking with fear and gasping.  
  
Anzu was at my side in an instant, trying to calm me back down. Yugi, on the other hand, was glaring at Kaiba as Kaiba made his way over to us. Yugi snapped at Kaiba in Japanese, while Anzu helped me gather my deck. Kaiba stared at me with an almost apologetic look in his eyes. Anzu translated that Yugi had said I had never dueled with the holographic systems, and that Kaiba shouldn't have been so ruthless.  
  
"Yugi, it's okay." I said shakily, "You don't need to scold him. I knew what I was getting into, just not completely prepared for how real it was going to seem."  
  
"You dueled honorably." Kaiba said coolly, "I'm surprised you even accepted."  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to talk to me." I said, causing Kaiba to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"You're a business man." I said, "I knew you had to know English."  
  
"Are you satisfied Kaiba?" Yugi asked, still glaring at Kaiba.  
  
"Quite, but she was just as much of a challenge as the mutt." Kaiba said with a cold laugh.  
  
"Don't call Jonouchi that." I snapped, before shoving my deck in my back pocket and leaving the room at a furious pace.  
  
I should have expected Kaiba to make a snide remark about Jonouchi. I stormed out of Kaiba Land, not knowing where I was going. I heard Anzu and Yami shouting at me to stop running, but I only stopped when I was out of breath. I was leaning against the side of a building, gasping for breath when Anzu and Yami caught up to me. Yami said he could understand why I had snapped, but I shouldn't have run like I did.  
  
"He is such a jerk." I said, "I should have know he would make a comment about Jonouchi like that."  
  
"You should have stayed and seen the look on his face." Anzu giggled, "I don't think he knew that you would know who he was talking about."  
  
"If I stayed, I would have tried to slug him." I said, shaking my head.  
  
"That probably wouldn't have been a good idea either." Yami said, "According to Yugi, he is a good fighter."  
  
"Why don't we head back to the game shop?" Anzu suggested, "I think Crystal's had enough excitement for one day."  
  
"That is a good idea." Yami said, "Come on, Crystal, Anzu. We can walk back. It's not really that far away."  
  
I nodded mutely as Anzu gave me a comforting smile. She and Yami walked on either side of me, giving me a shield of comfort and protection. As we made our way to the game shop, Yami told me that he was impressed that I had accepted to duel against Kaiba, even though I knew what I was up against. I shrugged slightly; stating that I knew Kaiba wouldn't let me live it down. He had seen my deck and knew that it could beat him, if I had been able to play it right.  
  
Once we arrived at the game shop, Anzu headed home and Yami reverted back to Yugi. Once we got inside, Yugi told me that he wanted me to take his bedroom, but I refused stating that I didn't want to kick him out of his room after all he's done for me. After Yugi begged me (and used his puppy eyes), I finally gave up and chose to sleep in Yugi's bed, while he took the foldout couch. It was about eight o'clock, so Yugi and I ate a small dinner and I got ready for bed. Yugi was sitting on the couch when I came out of the bathroom.  
  
"You use those puppy eyes to get anything you want, don't you?" I asked.  
  
"They seemed to work on you." Yugi giggled.  
  
"Okay, okay, but I'm going to go to bed." I said with a yawn, "I don't think I could stay up much longer."  
  
"Good night, Crystal." Yugi said.  
  
"Night, Yugi, Yami." I said with a tired smile.  
  
I slowly walked into Yugi's room and lay down on the bed. I was so tired that I hadn't even pulled the covers over me. As soon as I fell asleep, I found myself face to face with a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. It roared fiercely, causing me to fly back into something solid, a wall. I felt something clamped shut around my wrist and looked to see shackles encircling them. I tried to break free, but the chains were too strong.  
  
"Do you honestly think you can escape the fury of my Blue Eyes Ultimate?" Kaiba's voice laughed coldly.  
  
"Let me go, Kaiba." I growled into the shadows.  
  
"I don't think so." Kaiba's voice replied, "Neutron Blast."  
  
"No! Not again!" I cried out in fear, as I was engulfed by the blue blast.  
  
"Crystal, wake up." Yugi's voice begged, "Please, wake up."  
  
I bolted up, accidentally shoving Yugi off the bed. I was gasping for air rapidly, as the image of the Ultimate Dragon faded from my mind. Then I remembered knocking Yugi away from me and off the bed. When I looked over at him, Yugi looked very relieved that I was awake. He told me that I had been screaming in my sleep and he woke me up.  
  
"Those holograms were so real." I said, "I thought I was going to be killed when that blast came at me."  
  
"You don't duel like that back home, do you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"We duel the way you did before Kaiba made the dueling stations." I replied, "I've only seen them on TV as a cartoon."  
  
"Now that you're awake, we should get ready for the day." Yugi explained, "It's Saturday and we were planning to go to the park. Do you want to come?"  
  
"That would be a great idea." I said, "I think fresh air would be a good idea."  
  
I took a shower and got dressed in the bathroom, while Yugi got dressed in his room. I pulled my shoulder length brown hair back into a ponytail, and chose to wear my lavender t-shirt and one of my new pair of blue jean shorts. Yugi nodded in approval at the outfit, saying that it brought out the blue in my eyes. I thanked the shorter teen and walked into the kitchen, where Mr. Mutou was making breakfast. The meal was delicious and Yugi and I headed out to the park after we ate.  
  
I suck at writing duels, but I think I did an okay job on the one between Crystal and Kaiba. I meant for him to win quickly, because it shows how Crystal compares to him. Crystal is a bit better than Joey, but not by much. The next chapter will be Crystal's deck, which my friends and I had a blast building. I haven't made a side deck and we were building it by the show's rules, which put a 40-card limit on decks.  
  
Read and review. Negative comments are as welcome as positive ones. It's that blue button in the bottom left hand side of the screen. 


	6. Run and Don't Look Back

Thanx for the reviews. Without them I would have never noticed these two mistakes.  
  
Gwen _ Bakura used his Ring to make everyone in TK's card forget what had happened.  
  
Alexia _ You're right Silver Bow and Arrow power up Fairy monsters only. I was looking at the stats not the type restrictions. Oops.  
  
Like I said thanx for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter. It's pretty funny in my opinion.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I would make the episodes longer. ^_^  
  
Rishid = Odion  
  
Marik = hikari  
  
Malik = yami  
  
Jono = Jonouchi (It take too long to type the long version. : P)  
  
Chapter Six: Run and Don't Look Back  
  
"Jono!" I cried out, taking off after the blond boy, "Give me my deck."  
  
Even though, Jono didn't understand my words, he knew what I had said. The only reason I knew he understood was because he laughed and shook his head. It was bad enough that he was taller than me, but Jono had longer legs and could move faster. I tried to cut him off, but he was so much faster than I was. I let out a frustrated growl, which made Jono laugh in delight before he tossed my deck to Honda.  
  
Unlike Jono, Honda was kinder and returned my deck to me. He received a death glare from Jono and a grateful smile from me. I slipped my deck into my pocket and smiled brightly, glad that my deck was back where it belonged. Then I had another idea that would probably get Jono in a better mood. I called Anzu and Yugi over to Jono, Honda, and me. Then I asked if they knew how to play tag. Anzu and Yugi gave me confused looks, so I started to explain.  
  
"It's a chasing game." I explained, "There is one person who's IT and tries to tag the other people playing. If the person who is IT tags you, you become IT."  
  
"Oh, that's a game we played when we were younger." Anzu said, "That sounds like a good game to play."  
  
"Oh and if you tag someone you say 'Tag, you're IT', and then you say who's IT loud enough so everyone knows who's IT."  
  
"We'll keep everything in English, so it will be easier." Yugi said.  
  
"If you and Yami want to work together that's okay too, Yugi." I said.  
  
Yugi nodded and then he and Anzu explained the rules to Jono and Honda. Both of them smiled and nodded vigorously. I knew that they would want to play, even if it was a game younger children usually played. Before we started, I made sure Jono and Honda knew the English phrases that we where using. I was reward with both of them tapping my head simultaneously, saying 'Tag, you're IT', followed by 'Crystal's IT'.  
  
"Fine, then." I giggled, "Start now."  
  
Jono, Honda, Yugi, and Anzu all bolted in different directions. I decided to go after Anzu, who squealed when she realized that I had decided to chase after her. Being a dancer made Anzu quick on her feet as she dodged out of the way when I lunged to tag her. I missed and tumbled to the ground, laughing the entire time. Then I saw Honda and chased after him, tagging him on the arm. As I shouted the warning to everyone, Honda bolted after Yugi.  
  
"Crystal." Jono's voice called as he waved me over to himself.  
  
"Jono." I shouted pointing behind him, but it was too late.  
  
"Tag you're IT." Yugi shouted, tapping Jono's shoulder, "Jono's IT."  
  
The game of tag lasted well over an hour, everyone being IT at least five times. All of us were exhausted as we sat down at a picnic table to rest. Jono challenged me to a duel and I agreed. Jono and I dueled against each other and I won, but only by 150 Life Points. I couldn't believe that I had done it. I had actually beaten Jono in a duel. Jono was glad to see that I was happy, especially after Yugi told him that I thought I was going to lose more than once.  
  
Jono nodded with a huge grin on his face, before giving me a thumbs' up. As I put my cards in my pocket, I felt a sharp chill run down my spine. I turned around, feeling someone's eyes burning into me. I didn't like the feeling of being watched, especially since I knew that I was probably right. Yugi noticed my sudden change in disposition and raised an eyebrow. Then he looked around behind him and around the area, too.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Someone's watching us." I murmured, "I can feel it."  
  
"Are you sure?" Anzu asked, "There's no one around that I can see."  
  
"Maybe you're right." I replied, "I still feel like I'm being watched."  
  
Suddenly there was a cold laugh that echoed around the five of us. Yami took over for Yugi, and the others and I tensed. All five of us jumped up from the picnic table, looking for who we had heard laughing. Two figures appeared both wearing violet cloaks with lighter violet a Sennen Eye on the hoods. I knew who was under those hoods, and I wanted to run as fast as I could.  
  
"Anzu, get Crystal out of here." Yami ordered in a firm voice.  
  
Anzu nodded, before leading me away from the group. The two of us hurried away from the group, trying to put distance between the Rare Hunters and me. I felt a wave of dizziness wash over to me, letting me know that someone nearby had used Shadow Magic. Anzu froze beside me, her eyes fixed on what was in front of us. Three men in long, black jackets were blocking our path, all of them smirking widely.  
  
"Listen to me, Crystal." Anzu said in quiet voice, "Run away, and don't look back. Just run to the shop."  
  
"What about the four of you?" I asked.  
  
"We'll be fine, but we don't want anymore of our friends getting hurt." Anzu said, "On three we run. THREE!"  
  
Anzu and I bolted in different directions, confusing the three men. I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me, but fell to the ground as pain shot down my spine. I forced myself to rise and continue running from the park. Suddenly, something tripped me and I tumbled to the ground, wincing in pain. Then I felt someone grab my arm and pull me to my feet. When I looked up, I saw Odion's cold dark eyes, boring into me.  
  
"Rishid." A cold voice called, causing him to lead me over to Marik or Malik, whoever it happened to be at the moment.  
  
"Let me go." I said, trying to pull away from Rishid.  
  
Rishid snorted and tightened his grip on my arm. I started to pull even harder in the opposite direction, trying to keep myself far from Isis's younger brother. A wave of dizziness washed over me, as I saw Malik's taller form appear beside Marik. My fear tripled what it had originally had been, causing me to freeze in place. Both of Malik and Marik fixed their lavender eyes on me.  
  
Marik said something in Egyptian to Malik who nodded. Malik gave an order to Rishid, who released arm. I brought my arm back to myself, pain in my eyes. Marik and Malik looked at each other and then made their way over to me. I took a step back, fear evident in my sapphire eyes and body language. Then I made the stupidest mistake that I could have in front of Malik and Marik, I ran.  
  
Needless to say, I didn't make it too far. I never knew how their victims felt under the Rod's power, but now I did. A cold numbness spread over my body, causing me to freeze in place. The only thing I could still move were my terror filled eyes, as I felt my body turn and walk slowly back to Malik, Marik, and Rishid. I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the scene around me as I came closer to the three Egyptians.  
  
"I'll only release you if you promise not to run." Marik said with a thick Egyptian accent, "Just lower your eyes to the ground."  
  
I did as Marik told me, and I felt cold numbness vanish. My knees buckled under me, making me fall to the ground gasping for breath. This proved to me that Isis's protection spell had worn off like she said. Weakness coursed through my body, as I took deep breaths, trying to slow my pounding heart. Neither Marik nor his yami touched my shaking body as I struggled to regain control of my shaking.  
  
"What have you done with my friends?" I asked, when I finally regained control of my breathing.  
  
"All of them have headed into the city looking for you." Marik smirked, "The Pharaoh seemed very insistent that you leave. Why is that?"  
  
"He and the others just met me, and don't want me hurt because I'm their friend." I replied truthfully.  
  
"I don't think we could harm someone like you." Marik said with a chuckle.  
  
"If you had been a slave in ancient times, your beauty would have earned you a place in a high official's home." Malik snickered, lift my face with two fingers, "I know I would have paid a fortune to have you in my home."  
  
As I was forced to look into Malik's eyes, my mind was lost in a sea of violet and lavender. I realized his eyes alone were very hypnotic, when I found myself unable to look away. Malik smirked and broke his gaze with me. Then he said something to Rishid and Marik in Egyptian, and the two of them nodded. Malik went into the Rod and then took over Marik, while Rishid grabbed me by the arm and yanked me to my feet.  
  
Suddenly I was behind Malik on Marik's motorcycle, my arms wrapped around his stomach. Then he was racing down the streets of Domino, trying to find Yami or one of the others. Jono spotted us and started to give chase. Soon Honda and Yami both joined him, which was when Malik turned into a dead end alley and stopped. I tried to jump off the motorcycle and run to my friends when I realized that I couldn't move.  
  
"Let her go Malik." Yami shouted, "She has done nothing to you."  
  
"Now, now Pharaoh, I won't harm your beautiful friend." Malik said coldly, "However, I do have to say that her mind was a bit harder to control than her body."  
  
"What did you do to her, Malik?" Yami demanded.  
  
"That is for me to know, Pharaoh." Malik replied, "You can have her back now."  
  
I felt the hold Malik had over me vanish and practically fell off of the motorcycle. I felt my body seize from my weakness to being exposed to so much Shadow Magic. It was worse than when Malik released me the first time. Jono to rush over to my trembling form and scoop it into his arms. Jono's face showed his anger, but he knew not to show his angry face to Malik and kept his back to the Egyptian. Even though Jono knew that I couldn't understand him, he started speaking in a soothing voice, which allowed me to calm down.  
  
"Good-bye Pharaoh." Malik chuckled, before riding away.  
  
"You will pay for what you did to her." Yami shouted at Malik's retreating back.  
  
I gave Jono a weak smile and told him thank you. He gave me a gentle smile and nodded, before Yami returned to us. Yami took me from Jono and said something to him and Tristan. Then he took off running, with me still in his arms. I knew exactly where we were going, to see Isis at the museum. Yami looked very worried about me, and told me not to strain myself.  
  
"How could I do that?" I asked weakly, "You're doing all the work."  
  
"Your skin is pale and slightly cool to the touch, Crystal." Yami replied, "You were very close to dying when Malik released you from the Millennium Rod's power. We'll be a the museum soon, so try to relax."  
  
"He did something and erased my memory." I said in the same weak voice, "I know he did something, but I don't know what."  
  
"I'm sure Isis can find out." Yami said, just before I blacked out.  
  
Okay, I bet everyone wants to know what Malik did to Crystal's mind. Now on top of Bakura, who seems to be keeping his word, Crystal has to worry about Malik and Marik. Now that she's off to see Isis again, Crystal is bound to get more answers and have more questions. Let's just hope Malik hasn't done too much meddling with Crystal's mind. Shadi will probably enter the story in the next chapter seeing that he doesn't need Crystal to open the door to her soul room for him to enter it. Don't worry Adelianna Bakura's not out of the story; he's just waiting for the right time to strike, which could be in the next couple of chapters.  
  
Well read and review. All types of comments are welcome. 


	7. Get Out of My Mind!

Well, that was definitely a first. I've never had a reviewer grovel for the next chapter before. I guess that means I'm doing a pretty good job. Oh yeah, after thinking about it, I decided that I wanted to pair up Crystal with someone. Vote for your favorite option, and I'll see if I can make it work.  
  
Crystal/Ryou  
  
Crystal/Jonouchi  
  
Crystal/Seto  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Crystal *sniffles* :*(  
  
Chapter Seven: Get Out of My Mind!  
  
Once I passed out, I found myself at the door of my soul room. I opened the door, walked inside, and closed the door quickly. I noticed that the room was a little cooler than the last time I was here. I figured that it was because Yami said that my body itself was cooler from the intense exposure to Shadow Magic. I shivered in the cool room, trying to warm myself up.  
  
I knew from reading the manga that a person's soul room reflected him or her and their state of being. I felt the temperature rise in the room slightly, making it feel a bit more comfortable. I sat down at the desk and went to open the two drawers. In the top drawer was a list of my fears, and a list of all the guys I've ever had a crush on. I put both lists back inside the top drawer and closed it.  
  
I was about to open the bottom drawer, when I felt the temperature of the room drop again. I turned around to see Shadi standing behind me. I rose from the desk, unsure of if I should feel worried or relieved to see him. Then I realized that he had come into my soul room without asking me. I felt quite a bit violated by this invasion of my privacy. After a moment I spoke, as Shadi's teal eyes boring into me.  
  
"How did you get in here?" I asked, worry evident in my voice.  
  
"My Millennium Key allows me to enter any soul room I please." Shadi replied coolly, his Key glinting slightly.  
  
"Do my friends know that you're here?" I asked, feeling more vulnerable.  
  
"Yami did not wish me to enter." Shadi replied, "He was worried that you were not strong enough withstand the use of my Key."  
  
"The room was warmer before you came in here." I replied, "Then only reason I knew you were here was because of the temperature drop."  
  
"You're sensitive to the use of Shadow Magic." Shadi said with a sound of awe in his voice.  
  
"Very sensitive." I said, feeling the temperature of the room become even cooler.  
  
"I will take my leave now." Shadi said coolly, "Yami was correct. You are still very weak. I am sorry for invading your soul room."  
  
As Shadi faded out of my soul room, I felt it become warmer. The less exposure I had to Shadow Magic the better. I rested when I needed to in the bed, but never found myself outside my soul room. Yami came one time and explained that I was still very weak and that Isis was worried to try a healing spell, because it might not work.  
  
"I must go now." Yami said, "Just rest and allow your body to heal."  
  
"Just do what you can." I said, "Tell the others not to worry. I'll be better in no time. You'll see."  
  
I decided to take Yami's advice and rest for a while. I reclined on the bed in my soul room and closed my eyes. I knew I had been asleep for a while, but for some reason I was still in my soul room. It felt really cold again, which made me feel very uneasy. I jumped off of the bed and walked up to the door. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I started to feel panicky and grabbed the doorknob with both hands and pulled as hard as I possibly could.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and I tumbled backwards. Then I saw why the door to my soul room had opened. Malik stood in the open doorway chuckling darkly. He was wearing black leather pants and a sleeveless violet shirt along with all his gold jewelry. He smirked at me as I shakily rose to my feet. I felt the temperature of my soul room warm up again, as Malik continued to smirk at me.  
  
"Your weakness to Shadow Magic is very amusing. Then again so is the fact that my hikari's sister believes your soul is the one that holds Light within it." Malik chuckled, stepping into my soul room.  
  
"Who told you that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You did. Don't you remember?" Malik said, "Oh, wait. Your mind was under my control when you told me that."  
  
"You're lying." I said, "There is no way I would have told you that."  
  
"Oh, but you told me everything I wanted to know." Malik chuckled, "You told me everything from how Bakura kidnapped you to the silly game you were playing with the Pharaoh's hikari and his friends."  
  
"You're not lying." I gasped, stepping back.  
  
"I know much more than that." Malik said with a broad smirk, "You have interesting views on some people, especially on Kaiba and Pegasus. You even have a level of respect for Bakura, which surprised me. Then comes myself, which is the best."  
  
"I'm terrified of you." I said, "You intimidate me the most out of any of the yamis."  
  
"I know, and I've seen your nightmares about me." Malik said, coming even closer to me, "It is scary how close to reality a nightmare can be."  
  
"Stay back." I stuttered, "Keep away from me."  
  
Malik's smirk grew at my feeble demand, as he cornered me by the desk. His lavender eyes flash malevolently as he looked into my eyes. I raised my arms over my head to shield myself, but Malik grabbed my wrists and lowered them. I felt myself tremble in his strong and firm grasp. I was too terrified and became paralyzed with fear. Malik bent over slightly making his eyes level with mine.  
  
"I wasn't lying about paying a fortune to have you." Malik said darkly, "Then again you already knew that, didn't you Crystal Hikari?"  
  
"Leave me alone, please." I begged.  
  
"Why should I?" Malik asked in the same dark tone.  
  
"Help, someone, anyone." I whimpered as Malik brought his face closer to mine  
  
"There is no one here to save you." Malik chuckled darkly, his lips only about an inch from mine.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright light and a forceful blast that sent Malik flying away from me. As the bright light faded, I saw a woman with short red hair and silver armor standing in front of me. Malik stared at her in shock and backed away, surprise and anger burning in his lavender eyes. The woman shifted and I saw a sword in her hand, ready to strike. Malik glared at the woman, but did not move towards her.  
  
"Leave this place, and do not return." She said in a firm voice.  
  
"And if I don't?" Malik smirked.  
  
"Do not test me." She replied.  
  
"Fine. I'll go, but don't think I'll leave her alone, just yet." Malik said, before walking out the door.  
  
The woman closed my soul room's door and made sure it was secure. Then she turned and I recognized her as my Fusion Monster, St. Joan. She sheathed her long sword and smiled gently. Her hazel eyes were worried, angry, and relieved all at once. She helped me walk over to the bed and sit down.  
  
"Are you alright?" St. Joan asked, "Did he harm you?"  
  
"I'm fine, but how did you get here?" I replied.  
  
"You summoned me, and just in time I might add." St. Joan said, "You called for help and summoned me with Light Magic."  
  
"Now what will happen?" I asked, "Can Malik get back in?"  
  
"Only if you open the door to him again." St. Joan replied, "You must increase your mental defenses against intruders. As you saw, Malik is stronger than Bakura."  
  
"I need a way to see if anyone is out there without them knowing." I said, walking over to the door, "I need a peephole that can only be seen by those I trust completely and myself."  
  
"Look at your door." St. Joan said, smiling.  
  
I examined a door and sure enough there was a peephole right at my eye level. I looked through it and saw no one and nothing outside my door. This was going to help me keep myself safer from Bakura and Malik. St. Joan explained that she must go back to the deck, but I would be able to call her or any of the cards if I needed help. I nodded slightly and St. Joan disappeared with a flash of soft white light.  
  
Suddenly, I felt myself engulf in a brilliant white light that made me close my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was Yugi's room with Isis smiling above me. Yugi, Jono, and Anzu were smiling brightly as I slowly sat up. I smiled tiredly at the small group before me. I decided that I didn't need to stress them out by telling them what had happened in my soul room. They were already worrying about me enough as it was.  
  
Talk about invasion of privacy. Poor Crystal had to deal with two uninvited guests. At least Shadi's intentions were good. Malik being able to get in deals with what happened to Crystal when he took over her mind. I'll into that more next chapter. I won't be able to update until at least Tuesday because I'm going out of town for the Fourth. It might be later because a Writer's Block is trying to rear its ugly head. : (  
  
Read and Review. I'll see you next chapter, and I'll try not to make you guys wait too long for the next chappie. 


	8. Unlocked Memories

Only one voter and two reviews? That's a bit disappointing. I thought I would have more opinions from reviewers. Oh, well I'll keep the votes going through this chapter too. Just check the last chapter for the choices, because I don't feel like typing them again. Just a small note, the reason I was able to get chapters out every two or threes days was because I had about four of them typed out before I started to post. Now, I'll try to update every week or so.  
  
Disclaimer: Just borrowing the Yu-Gi-Oh characters (  
  
Shizuka = Serenity  
  
Otogi = Duke Devlin  
  
Chapter Eight: Unlocked Memories  
  
Yugi and his grandfather insisted that I rest in bed for a couple hours before Isis or I did anything more. I frowned slightly, but understood that they didn't want my body to be placed under too much stress after being exposed to the intense amount of Shadow Magic. However, I did find a small amount of comfort from the fact that Jono and Anzu had kept a constant vigil as I was recovering. They knew what it felt like not to have control of themselves because of Malik and Marik.  
  
"Jono was in a state of hysterics when he tried to tell me what happened." Anzu explained, "He kept on repeating that you were extremely weak and completely terrified because of what Malik did."  
  
"He spoke to me as he carried me away from Malik." I said, glancing at Jono, "I couldn't understand a word he said but I was able to focus on his voice and calm down."  
  
"Jono was telling you to calm down and that everything would be okay." Yugi explained, "He was also telling you to hang on."  
  
"I'm glad he did that for me." I said looking in Jono's direction, "I don't think I would have been able to calm down if he hadn't."  
  
Anzu translated what I had said for Jono, and a blush quickly overtook his face. Jono smiled bashfully and placed his arm behind his head, his blush growing even deeper. Mr. Mutou appeared in the doorway and asked for Yugi. Yugi followed his grandfather out of the room and downstairs. Then he shouted in delight, causing Jono and Anzu to hurry out of the room. Isis and I were alone, now was a perfect time to talk.  
  
"Isis can your Millennium Necklace see a memory, even if it has been locked away?" I asked timidly.  
  
"Yes, but why would want to see a memory like that?" Isis replied, "It could be quite a painful experience."  
  
"I didn't want to say this in front of the others, but your brother's yami invaded my soul room." I explained, "I have to know what happened in the park. I have to know what I told him."  
  
"You don't want them to worry any more than you feel that they should." Isis said thoughtfully, "That is a brave thing to do, but it is also somewhat foolish and very dangerous."  
  
"I know, but they can't stop him in my soul room, so the others don't need to know." I replied, "Anyways, Yami already knows to watch out for Malik along with Bakura."  
  
"I still feel that you should tell them, but I will not force you, nor will tell them." Isis said in a firm voice.  
  
At that moment, Yugi Anzu and Jono came into the room with huge smiles on their faces. I raised an eyebrow and Yugi pulled out what looked like an invitation to something. Then he explained that it was an invitation; one to a new tournament hosted by Industrial Illusions. Yugi told me that he and Jono were definitely going to compete. I smiled slightly and nodded, not really meeting Yugi's eyes. Jono looked at me and said something, while pointing.  
  
"Crystal, Jono said that you don't seem too happy about the situation." Yugi said, "He's right. Could you explain why?"  
  
"Every tournament you've been in has had some sort of catch." I said, "I guess I'm worried for you and your friends."  
  
"Don't be too worried about it." Anzu said, "We'll be fine in the end, even if something does happen."  
  
"I hate to interrupt a conversation, but Crystal asked me to do something, before you came in, so may we have about an hour alone, please." Isis said in a gentle voice.  
  
"Of course." Yugi replied, "We'll be in the shop if you need anything."  
  
"Before we start anything, I need to place another protection spell over you so that the Magic from my Necklace does not harm you." Isis said, before chanting.  
  
A soft white light surrounded my body, causing any weakness I still felt to vanish. I climbed out from under the covers of the bed. It was then that I realized that my clothing had been changed into my pajamas. I sat on the edge of the bed and quietly waited for Isis to begin. Then Isis closed her eyes and placed her hands near her Necklace, causing it to glow brightly.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a sharp blast of wind rush past my ears, as colors spiraled past my eyes. Then there was a burning sensation in my chest that caused me to gasp in shock. I felt like something was dragging my through the air. I closed my eyes, trying to keep my eyes from being overwhelmed. Then everything stopped and I opened my eyes.  
  
I notice two things at once; I was at the park, and I was translucent. I quickly found Rishid, Malik, and myself. I gasped in shock as I watched myself be released from the control of the Millennium Rod. I looked so weak and helpless; no wonder Jono and Yami were so worried about me. I looked like I could shatter into a million pieces.  
  
I walked closer to the two Egyptians and myself. As Rishid yanked me to my feet, I noticed Malik's Rod flash slightly. My body became stiff and my eyes became clouded. I gasped slightly as Malik gripped his Rod and mutter in Egyptian. Then he stopped muttering and smirked broadly.  
  
"Now, tell how did you meet the Pharaoh and his friends." Malik said coolly.  
  
I listened as I told Malik everything from when Bakura captured me to Yami's rescuing me from Ryou's home. Malik nodded slightly and told me to continue. I told him about the next to days, including the duel with Seto and what Isis had told me about the Light. Malik laughed loudly at what I had told him about his sister. Then he moved on to my world and the fact that he and the others were fiction.  
  
"Whom are you the most afraid of?" Malik asked.  
  
"You." I answered in the same monotone voice I had been speaking in.  
  
"Why not Pegasus, Bakura, or Kaiba?" Malik asked.  
  
"Pegasus only wanted to bring back his wife, so I do not fear him. I am afraid of Bakura, but I also hold him in respect." I replied, "I do not fear Seto Kaiba because I know beneath his cold exterior there is a warmth that he has kept hidden for many years."  
  
"Why do you fear me?" Malik asked coolly.  
  
"Your nature terrifies me. Nightmares about you plague my sleep some nights." I heard myself replied.  
  
[That's how he knew about my nightmares.] I thought as I watched Malik use his Millennium Rod to view my nightmares.  
  
"Give me your deck." Malik ordered, "I want to make sure I can pay a visit to your soul room."  
  
I watched myself hand Malik my deck. He thumbed through the cards and laughed when he pulled out the only Fiend card I had, Marie the Fallen One. I watched as Malik glowed in a soft lavender light, transferring some of his energy into the card. He placed the card back into my deck. Then he gave the deck back to me, before speaking again.  
  
"Now as long as this card remains in your deck, I can gain access to your soul room." Malik smirked, "I know you'll keep this card seeing that you need it for a fusion."  
  
The memory ended as Malik led me over to his motorcycle. There was another rush of color and wind, as Yugi's room came back into focus. Isis had a look of concern on her face when I turned to look at her. I realized right away that I was covered in a cold sweat. I shakily wiped a lock of hair out of my face.  
  
"Take this card, and get rid of it. Malik did something to it." I said digging out my Marie the Fallen One, "I can get another one later."  
  
"No, you need to keep your card." Isis said, "I can remove Malik's presence from it with ease."  
  
Isis took my card and closed her eyes, before chanting rapidly. A blue-green light spread around Isis and into my card. Then a lavender- colored smoke seeped out of the card and took shape. Malik's translucent figure appeared and glared at Isis and then smirked at me, before fading away. Isis looked over at me as I let out a shaky breath.  
  
"Thank you Isis." I said, placing my card back into my deck.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Isis opened it slowly. It was Yugi, asking if he and the others could come in. I nodded slightly and Isis opened the door wider. Yugi came in followed by Anzu, Honda, Jono, and two others that I recognized. I knew them as Serenity Wheeler and Duke Devlin.  
  
"Shizuka and Otogi." Yugi said, "Shizuka is Jono's sister, and Otogi created Dungeon Dice Monsters."  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you." Otogi said, offering his hand, which I shook.  
  
"Hello, my name is Crystal Hikari." I said with a small smile.  
  
Shizuka smiled brightly at me, her gray eyes shimmering with happiness. I returned her smile, before standing up. I stood up too fast, causing me to falter and collapse from the sudden dizziness. That was when Yugi decided that it was best that everyone leave the room. I said good- bye to everyone, and noticed something that didn't seem to fit. Shizuka and Otogi were holding hands as they left. I had always read she and Kaiba were a couple.  
  
Yippee! Chapter eight is done. Like I said at the beginning of the chapter I want more votes for which guy I should couple Crystal with. It would add another twist to my plot, which I think would make the story more interesting.  
  
Read and Review. See ya next chappie. 


	9. Angel of Light?

The reviewers have spoken, at least my usuals have. It looks like Crystal is going to be paired up with Seto. Which is a good thing, because I wasn't really sure how to work with Ryou or Jono. Thanx for your votes silver swan and Adelianna. I can always look forward to read your reviews and your stories. Adelianna don't worry about Tristan, I didn't put it in yet, but he and Miho (Ribbon in the manga) are a couple. Now, on with the chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I wish I did.  
  
Chapter Nine: Angel of Light?  
  
I sighed as I watched everyone head home from Yugi's window. Sure, I was upset that Yugi made them leave, but then again I was still recovering. The big thing that confused me was Shizuka and Otogi. I personally thought that it was a more likely couple than her and Kaiba, but never thought it happened. I felt another presence in the room and turned to see Yami standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, hi Yami." I sighed, not wanting to meet his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter Crystal?" He asked, coming into the room.  
  
"I want to go home." I replied softly, "I miss my mom, TK, and the others."  
  
"I'm not so sure taking you back home is a good idea." Yami said, "It's just not safe for you there."  
  
"I know." I replied, sitting on Yugi's bed, "That's part of the reason I want to go home so much. I know that I can't."  
  
"You seem to accept that I can't take you home." Yami remarked.  
  
"What else could I do?" I asked, looking into Yami's crimson eyes, "I'm not one that likes to complain or whine."  
  
"From the sounds of it, you don't really want to go home." Yami said, "Could I ask why?"  
  
"Well, for the first time in a long time, I have friends." I replied hesitantly, "I've never really been very outgoing. I just let my life happen."  
  
"What about your peers?" Yami asked, "Didn't they offer friendship?"  
  
"Let me put it this way, I was a lot like Yugi, before he solved the puzzle. I was always the first one bullies picked to mess with." I explained, "I didn't fall into any of the social groups at school. I wasn't a Goth, Jock, Prep, Cheerleader, Nerd, or even a Geek."  
  
I felt a couple tears trickle down my cheek as I finished my explanation. I sniffled and wiped them away, not knowing why I even started crying in the first place. I looked up at Yami and smiled, before standing up and looking out Yugi's window. Mr. Mutou called us from the kitchen, saying that lunch was ready. Yami released his hold on Yugi and the little guy grabbed my hand, dragging me into the kitchen with him.  
  
Lunch was just sandwiches, chips, and water, but I didn't mind. I was really hungry and ready to eat when we sat down. After lunch, I changed and followed Yugi down to the shop and helped him work for the afternoon. Since it was Sunday, a lot of people came through, but it didn't bother me. The only problem I had was that I only knew a few Japanese phrases from anime, so I mainly moved stuff from the storeroom to the shelves.  
  
"Come on. Just a little more." I muttered straining to reach a box of booster packs, "Gotcha. Whoa, uh-oh, oh no."  
  
I fell off the stepstool and on to the ground, the box of booster packs opening and raining on my head. I heard laughter and looked out the storeroom door to see a couple of guys laughing at me. At first I was angry with them for laughing at me, but then a I started to laugh a little. It just showed some bad things are funny, even if they do happen to you. I picked up the booster packs and placed them back in the box, before going out into the shop to set them up.  
  
I guess I surprised the two guys that had been laughing at me, by being so good-natured about my fall. I set up the booster packs where they belonged and took the box back into the storeroom. After placing the box back on the top shelf, I stepped off the stepstool and headed out the storeroom door, brushing off my outfit. As I turned from closing the storeroom door, I ran right into someone.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I said rapidly, forgetting I wouldn't be understood.  
  
The boy I had knocked over smiled brightly and shrugged his shoulders. There was something familiar about him, but I could place it. He had long black hair and gray eyes that sparkled with excitement as he rushed to the sales counter, where Yugi stood. The boy asked a question pointing at me, and Yugi replied with a smile. Then I caught the name Kaiba in Yugi's answer.  
  
The young boy gaped at me in shock as I recognized who he was. It was Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's younger brother. Yugi said something else, causing a frown to form on Mokuba's kind face. Even though I didn't understand Yugi's words, I knew what he had just told Mokuba. Then I decided to walk over to the two boys, smiling brightly as I came closer to them.  
  
"Crystal, this Mokuba Kaiba." Yugi said, "Seto Kaiba's younger brother. He doesn't speak English like his older brother."  
  
"I had a feeling that you told him I couldn't speak Japanese." I nodded, "Why was he gaping at me earlier though."  
  
"I told him that you and his brother dueled." Yugi replied, "He's pretty shocked that you accepted the challenge."  
  
"You know I love a good duel." I said with a smile.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Yugi asked mischievously, his violet eyes sparkling.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." I replied with a coy smile, "You'll just have to wait."  
  
Mokuba raised an eyebrow and Yugi relayed the conversation to him in Japanese. Mokuba looked at me in shock, letting his jaw hang. I giggled and placed two fingers under his chin, making him close his mouth. Mokuba stilled stared at me, but said something to Yugi. Yugi nodded and replied to what Mokuba said. Then Mokuba looked down at his watch and yelped in surprised, before asking Yugi something.  
  
"Crystal, I need to walk Mokuba home. Could you watch the shop?" Yugi asked, "I would ask Yami, but he's resting right now."  
  
"I'll walk him home." I offered, "I'm useless behind the counter and wouldn't be able to understand anyone."  
  
"Okay, but please be careful." Yugi said, before relaying to Mokuba who smiled brightly at me.  
  
"Don't worry." I laughed, "What could go wrong?"  
  
I was a fool to believe nothing would happen to Mokuba and me as we walked to his home. Three huge guys jumped us in the park, knocking me to the side, before trying to grab Mokuba. I jumped back into the group and started to fight back, earning a few punches and kicks in the process. I wasn't going to let them take Mokuba without a fight. I glared at the three guys, rage burning in my sapphire eyes.  
  
"You will not harm this boy." I said coldly, "Not under my watch."  
  
Suddenly, I felt different, like nothing could hurt me. The three guys stared at me with fear and shock in their eyes. They backed away from Mokuba and me, before turning tail and running. My anger faded, as did the indestructible sensation. I fell to one knee gasping for breath, causing Mokuba to run up to me. I tried to smile, but only grimaced from the acute pain in my stomach.  
  
"Tenshi, Hikari no Tenshi?" Mokuba asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow.  
  
I had no idea what he was talking about, but Mokuba insisted on murmuring the phrase the rest of the way to Kaiba Mansion. When we arrived at the gate, Mokuba insisted that I come in with him. I reluctantly followed the ten-year-old boy through the large gates. As we walked, I felt the pain in my stomach increase, making me gasp in pain. My head and arms also hurt, but not nearly as bad as my stomach.  
  
When we walked into the mansion, Mokuba raced from my side shouting Seto's name. I closed the door and stood silently by it, listening as Mokuba race through the hallways. Before long, I heard Mokuba return, followed by a second set of footsteps. I looked up to see Seto Kaiba staring at me in shock. I gave a small smile before another pulse of pain rip through my gut.  
  
"What happened to you?" Seto asked in shock.  
  
"I think I foiled a plot to ransom your brother." I replied with a grimace of pain, "Is he okay? I don't know if they hurt him."  
  
"He's fine, but you're a mess." Seto replied, "I'm having one of the maids take you to the medical wing."  
  
"You don't have to do that." I said, shaking my head slowly, "I'll just had back to Yugi's place."  
  
"You saved my brother's life, and the game shop is too far away." Seto replied coolly, "However, I will call Yugi and let him know that you are staying the night."  
  
Within a few minutes, I was in the medical wing getting cleaned up and bandaged up. Then I was escorted to a guest room, where Seto was waiting for me. He gave me a quick tour of the room, which had a bathroom and was connected to his study. I was told to call him if I needed anything. Before he left I asked about what Mokuba had been saying after we had been jumped.  
  
"Hikari no Tenshi means Angel of Light." Seto replied, "I thought you would recognize your last name as a Japanese word."  
  
"I know my last name means light." I replied, "That doesn't explain why Mokuba was calling me that."  
  
"He told me that bright white light flowed around you and that was why the thugs ran." Seto explained, "They must have thought that you were sent by the Gods to protect Mokuba from them."  
  
"Oh. Thank you, and um, good night." I said slowly.  
  
"Good night." Seto replied, "I am going to take you back to Kame Game Shop in the morning."  
  
Seto left the room and closed the door behind him. I sat down on the bed for a moment, before rising and walking to the bay window. I noticed that I was on the third floor of the mansion. I sat down on the window seat and looked up at the stars; even they were different from back home. I sighed softly and watch the lights of Domino City flicker in the darkness.  
  
I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep, until I felt someone shaking me into consciousness. I lifted my head from the window and groaned softly, remembering what happened the night before. I felt a dull ache in my stomach and arms, but now my head ached worse. Seto frowned when he realized that I had not slept in the bed at all. He was about to start lecturing me about it when Mokuba burst into the room.  
  
"Good morning, Hikari no Tenshi." Mokuba chirped, bouncing on to the window seat beside me.  
  
"He wanted to know how to say good morning in English." Seto explained with a sigh, "I've tried to get him to stop calling you that."  
  
"Crystal, Hikari no Tenshi." Mokuba chirped brightly.  
  
Seto sighed and shook his head, before trying to convince Mokuba not to call me by the nickname anymore. After he finally got Mokuba to stop calling me Hikari no Tenshi, Seto escorted me out of the mansion. Seto decided that we should walk, which surprised me, but I was in no position to complain. We had to stop for a moment when I paused because of my headache. Seto had an uncharacteristic look of concern in his eyes as I sat down on a park bench.  
  
"What's the matter?" Seto asked in a tone I had never heard before.  
  
"My head aches." I replied, "One of the thugs got me got me in the back of the head, when I jumped back an and started to fight."  
  
"You could have run away, but you didn't. Why?" Seto said coolly.  
  
"Two reasons actually." I said, "First, I defend anyone I know from bullies, and second, you'd have my head if anything were to happen to Mokuba."  
  
"What make you say that?" Seto asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I know someone that is the exact same way about his little brother." I replied, "Come on; we have to get to the game shop or Yugi and Yami will begin to worry."  
  
"Why are you staying with them?" Seto asked, "Are you a visiting relative?"  
  
"No, I'm just a friend that wound up in Domino with little money and no place to stay." I replied, shuddering slightly as I remembered when Bakura kidnapped me almost a week ago.  
  
"Unless I'm mistaken, you wanted to come here." A cold voice snickered, causing me to jump.  
  
I know how much you guys love cliffhangers. I'm sorry, but I haven't really decided how I'm going to work out this next part, but I can guarantee you that it will be full of action. I bet everyone will know who said the last line, then again maybe not. If you want to guess, go for it. ^_~  
  
Read, Review, and cya next chappie. 


	10. Separation

I didn't mean to sound evil by leaving you on a cliffhanger, but it adds suspense. I think it worked considering the reaction I got from my first reviewer for the chapter. Thanx to silver swan, I got a huge burst of inspiration and motivation. I couldn't have done it without you. : )  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I think I made my point clear, so after this chapter no more disclaimers.  
  
Chapter Ten: Separation  
  
Bakura was standing in front of us, with a huge smirk on his face. His Millennium Ring was glowing slightly as he took a step closer to Seto and me. Seto stepped forward glaring at the Tomb Robber, but fell back when Bakura's mahogany eyes shifted from me to him. My head started pounding even harder, making me fall back on to the bench. Seto looked at me in confusion when he noticed I had fallen back.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked me.  
  
"Oh she didn't tell you?" Bakura laughed, "That girl is very sensitive to Shadow Magic."  
  
"Just get out of here, Seto." I said, holding my head, "It's me he wants."  
  
"You're with me." Seto said, throwing me over his shoulder and bolting away.  
  
I heard Bakura growl, as he started after us. Seto glanced over his other shoulder, and smirked at the Tomb Robber. I didn't have a clue what Seto was thinking, and quite frankly I didn't want to know. All I knew was that Bakura was hot on our trailed and I didn't want to know what would happen if he caught up to us. The good thing was that Bakura had stopped using his Shadow Magic and my headache lessened.  
  
"Care to explain why the Tomb Robber's obsessing over your capture?" Seto asked, as he sprinted.  
  
"I will, but later." I replied quickly.  
  
"You'd better." Seto replied, "Hang on."  
  
Before I could ask how, Seto jumped over the railing of the road. I squeezed my eyes shut in fear, holding back a terrified scream. When Seto landed, I opened my eyes to see that we were somehow inside one of his Kaiba Corps helicopters. I felt a sharp pain run down my spine, and cried out in pain. Bakura was emitting massive amounts of Shadow Magic. Seto shouted something to the pilot and the helicopter sped away from Bakura at top speed  
  
"So, care to explain?" Seto asked.  
  
"Remember that white light Mokuba said was shining around my body last night?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Go on" Seto replied.  
  
"That was magic that only I have, and Bakura wants it." I replied, "To top it off I have Malik and Marik after me, too. I don't know what they want from me though."  
  
"Oh, but I do." The helicopter's pilot chuckled in a distorted voice, "Now time to buckle up. We wouldn't want anyone to fall out."  
  
The seats we were sitting in automatically buckled, effectively trapping us. I felt the color drain from my face as I started to shake with fear. The pilot let out a cold, harsh laugh, telling us that there was no escape. Seto struggled against the belt that held him to his seat, but it didn't budge. I, on the other hand, could only shake with fear as the helicopter flew on.  
  
I was so scared that my palms were covered with a cool sweat as I grasped them together in my lap, turning my knuckles white. I bit my lower lip hard, almost drawing blood. Seto sat beside me, glaring at the pilot angrily. Seto was starting to scare me with his rage, as he growled dangerously at the pilot. Seto's ocean eyes met my sapphire ones briefly and he calmed down a little, placing his left hand over my trembling hands.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you." He said gently, "I'm sorry, Crystal."  
  
"Don't be." I replied softly, "It's Malik I'm scared of, not you."  
  
"I won't let him do anything to you." Seto said, "I prom-"  
  
"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Kaiba." The pilot snickered loudly.  
  
"What are you going to do to her?" Seto demanded fiercely, causing me to cringe in fear.  
  
"You'll know in a few moments, Kaiba." The pilot replied coolly, "We are almost at our destination."  
  
The helicopter started its descent rapidly, causing my stomach to churn uncomfortably. Seto gave my hands a gentle squeeze, allowing me to calm down a little bit more. Neither he nor I had any idea what Malik and Marik were planning to do to us. I started to shake even harder once the helicopter had landed. Seto tried to calm me back down by speaking in a soft, gentle voice, but my fear had already gone to far.  
  
"Ah, Kaiba and Miss Hikari. How wonderful to see you again." Malik smirked, standing in the helicopter doorway.  
  
"What's going on here?" Seto demanded, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I'm just doing a favor for a friend of mine." Malik snickered, "He wants her Light and I want her."  
  
"You should be thankful my yami is feeling generous today, Kaiba." Marik said, appearing from behind Malik, "He's giving you a front row see for the ceremony."  
  
Three Rare Hunters climbed on to the helicopter and the belts holding us to the seats retracted. Two of the Hunters restrained Seto, while the third went to grab me. I was yanked to my feet and I meekly followed the Rare Hunter. Unlike Seto, who was trying to fight back, I didn't fight back at all. I knew that I would only hurt myself worse if I chose to fight back now.  
  
"Kaiba, I suggest you follow her example." Malik chuckled as I was led off the helicopter, "Things might go better for you, if you do."  
  
"The only reason she doesn't fight back is because she's recovering from last night." Seto seethed angrily.  
  
"Oh, how naïve you are, Seto Kaiba." Malik chuckled, "She doesn't resist because she knows that there is no point."  
  
Seto looked at me, but I did not meet his gaze; Malik was right. I knew that he would only keep trying to capture me, if I were to get away. Tears threatened to flow down my cheeks, as I sank deeper and deeper into despair. I froze on the spot, and my arm was tugged a couple times before the Rare Hunter released me. Then an exotic dessert scent reached my nose, as Malik came up behind me.  
  
"I don't think you'll need this anytime soon, my dear." He chuckled, taking my deck from my pocket, "Ready her for the ceremony. We will be starting in five minutes."  
  
"Leave her alone." Seto shouted angrily from behind me.  
  
"Oh and give Mr. Kaiba a front row seat to the action." Malik ordered.  
  
My arm was grabbed again, and I was led to a room with hieroglyphics covering the walls. In the middle of the room was a large sandy-colored stone altar on an angle. On the altar were cuffs to hold a person down. I didn't like the looks of the room and tried to back away, but the Rare Hunter's strength was greater than mine. I was dragged over to the stone altar and cuffed to it.  
  
I watched helplessly as Malik, Marik, and Bakura walked into the room, all three of them wearing smug looks on their faces. I noticed that Bakura, Malik, and Marik were wearing Egyptian ceremonial robes. Bakura was wearing black while Malik and Marik were wearing violet. Then Seto was brought into the room, his ocean blue eyes flashing with rage. He was forced to sit down on a chair and was bound to it.  
  
"Settle down, Kaiba." Marik chuckled, "The ceremony is about to begin."  
  
Malik shouted an order and the ceiling opened above me. Then all of the Rare Hunters left the room in a big hurry. Marik and Malik started chanting in Ancient Egyptian while Bakura stood beside Seto, smirking smugly. Thick black clouds started to gather above the room, rumbling with thunder. There was a crash of thunder, which silenced the two Egyptians.  
  
Suddenly, pain shot through my entire body, as a bright light started to shine around me. I screamed in pain, tears rolling freely down my cheeks. There was so much pain rushing through me that I almost lost consciousness. The light grew stronger, brighter, as I screamed in pain. It felt like something was ripping me apart from the inside out. Then I felt something snap deep within me, silencing my screams.  
  
"CRYSTAL!" I heard Seto shout, as my head fell forward.  
  
I looked up slightly and saw Seto's horrified face, tears threatening to spill out of his ocean blue eyes. Then I looked up a little higher and saw a ball of pure white light floating above me. I watched as the ball of light floated down to Bakura and rest in his hand. Bakura smirked and closed his hand around the light, absorbing it into his essence. I wearily rested my head against my left arm, tears still rolling down my cheeks.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Seto asked in horror.  
  
"Removed the Light Magic from within her." Bakura smirked, "Now that magic belongs to me."  
  
"Now, I have something for you to do for me." Malik said, turning to face Seto, "Tell the Pharaoh and little Yugi that the girl is safe."  
  
Two Rare Hunters unbound Seto and led him out of the room. Then Bakura smirked at me broadly and left the room. Marik said something to Malik and then left the room. I felt weak after the whole experience, physically, mentally, and emotionally. It felt like I had absolutely no energy left, as I wearily closed my eyes. Then I felt my body relax and go limp as I slowly fell unconscious.  
  
Okay, I think I underestimated my writing skills. Forget about what I said about it taking a week for a new chapter to come out. I know I ripped Seto and Crystal apart really quickly, but I think the way it happened affected Seto in a deep way. Just so you're not shocked when you read the next chapter, I do plan to tell it from Seto's point of view. It'll tell part of this chapter again, but from a different perspective.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read, Review, and cya next time. 


	11. Love or Guilt?

Thanx for being so patient with me.  I couldn't get a connection on to fanfiction for a couple days.  Sorry for the long wait.

Like I said at the end of the last chapter this one is in Seto's Pont of View.  I hope you like it as well as the other chapters.  I noticed that most my reviewer wish to cause my three favorite bad guys some pain.  Speaking of those three, I think I've been reading way to many fanfic with them sneaking around and WB isn't helping either.  I keep getting this funny feeling that I'm being watched by one of the three of them. O_o

Kami = God

[blah] = thoughts

Chapter Eleven:  Love or Guilt?

            I was dragged into a huge room that had hieroglyphics painted on the wall.  In the middle of the room face the door was a huge stone altar.  Crystal Hikari, the girl I had met just a few days ago was cuffed to the altar.  Fear flashed in her sapphire eyes as she saw Malik, Marik, Bakura, and me.  I was shoved into a chair and bound to it.  I struggled against the ropes, trying to break free.

            "Settle down, Kaiba." Marik chuckled, "The ceremony is about to begin."

            "Open the skylight and then leave us." Malik shouted to the Rare Hunters in the room.

            The ceiling opened above us, revealing a bright blue sky with no clouds.  Then the Rare Hunters hurried out of the room, fear radiating from them.  Bakura stood beside me with a smug, satisfied expression on his face.  Malik and Marik raised their hands to the air and started to chant in Ancient Egyptian.  Dark storm clouds started to gather overhead, thunder rumbling softly.  Then there was an explosion of thunder that silenced the two Egyptians.

            I heard Bakura chuckle from be side me as a white light spread around Crystal.  Then Crystal let out a bloodcurdling scream that sent a chill done my spine.  Tears flowed down her cheeks as some sort of energy started to gather above her.  I struggled against the ropes even harder as Crystal screamed even louder.  Then the light around her flashed brightly, silencing Crystal and making head fall forward.

"CRYSTAL!" I shouted, fearing the worst.

            I felt tears threatening to spill out of my eyes, but I held them back.  I wasn't about to let Malik, Marik, or Bakura see me cry.  Crystal lifted her head and looked at me with her now dull sapphire eyes.  I followed Crystal's gaze as she looked up even higher.  Hovering above her head was a ball of pure white light.  The ball of light slowly floated closer to Bakura and me.

            Bakura stepped forward and held out his right hand.  The ball of light landed in his hand, causing Bakura to smirk.  Then he closed his hand around the ball of light, drawing it into his body.  I noticed Crystal move slightly and watched as she leaned her head on her left arm, her hair covering part of her face as her diamond-like tears continued to flow.  She looked terrible, like the life had been sucked out of her.

            [Oh Kami.  Her soul.] I thought desperately.

            "What did you do to her?" I asked, horror evident in my face and voice.

            "Removed the Light Magic from within her." Bakura smirked, "Now that magic belongs to me."

            "Now, I have something for you to do for me." Malik said, turning to face me, "Tell the Pharaoh and little Yugi that the girl is safe."

            I was unbound from the chair and led out of the room.  I was led back to the helicopter that had brought Crystal and me to this place.  Once I was in the seat the seatbelt activated, binding me to the seat as it had done earlier.  I felt completely numb all over my body; I couldn't believe what had just happened to Crystal.  I stared at the seat beside me, where Crystal had been sitting just about thirty minutes ago.

            I barely felt the helicopter lift off, as the event that had just happened replayed in my mind.  The one thing that stayed in my mind the most were Crystal's face and her screams.  I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that the pilot had landed until there was silence.  The belt retracted and through the pilot Malik smirked at me, reminding me to give the message to Yugi and Yami.  I glared at him and climbed out of the helicopter.

            I slowly made my way to the Kame Game Shop.  I was greeted at the door by Yami's sharp crimson eyes.  Yugi had already gone to school, but Yami had stayed behind to wait for me to drop off Crystal.  Yami did not looked pleased in any way as he invited me into the apartment above the game shop.  Then I noticed a concerned look spread over his face as I sat down a chair.

            "What happened, Kaiba?" Yami asked, "You never tremble or look this pale."

            "Do you want the long version or the short version?" I asked.

            "I'm not going anywhere." Yami replied coolly.

            He sat down and I began to explain what had happened.  When I mentioned Bakura's name, Yami's eyes became fiercer and sharper.  Something told me that Bakura was the main reason Crystal was here.  As I continued, Yami's expression changed from fury to horror.  As I finished, I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out of my eyes, but I failed; it was too much for me to handle.

            "She was in so much pain." I choked out, "I couldn't do anything to help her, nothing at all."

            "Where is she now?" Yami asked, as I tried to regain my composure.

            "She's safe, but with Malik and Marik." I replied, "She looked like Mokuba did when Pegasus sealed his soul in that card."

            "She lost her only line of defense against Shadow Magic." Yami said, "I have a feeling she'll been much weaker from now on."

            "Now it's your turn to explain." I said, "Crystal never told me why she was in Japan, especially since she doesn't speak Japanese."

            "That ball of light that Bakura absorbed into himself is why she's here." Yami explained, "Bakura kidnapped her from another realm, one where our world is nothing but fantasy.  Crystal is sensitive to Shadow Magic.  Now that her Light Magic has been removed from her soul, she will been even more sensitive."

            "How sensitive is she?" I asked.

            "When Malik released Crystal from the power of the Millennium Rod, she was almost dead from the exposure, and that was when she had the Light Magic." Yami explained, "She got worse when Shadi went to inspect her soul room.  Now that Crystal doesn't have the shielding from her Light Magic, I don't know what will happen to her."

            "Crystal needs to get back to her own realm." I said.

            "Without her Light Magic, the trip there would kill her almost instantly." Yami replied, "I'd have to take Crystal through the Shadow Realm to get her home."

            "Oh." I said softly.

            "Kai- Seto, what's wrong?" Yami asked, in a gentle tone, "You have never been like this before.  Not even with Shizuka."

            "Crystal didn't turn down my challenge." I mused, "Her eyes flashed with determination, as she dueled against me, even when she saw my Blue Eyes.  Then Crystal looked like she was going to slap me when I mentioned the mutt."

            "She was actually going to slug you in the gut." Yami chuckled, "Crystal knew about you martial arts skills, so she chose against it."

            "Then when she brought Mokuba home, Crystal actually wanted to walk back here, at night." I said, "She has a strong will and determination.  I've never met a girl like her before."

            "Now, I know why you're this way." Yami said with an impish smile, "You love her, don't you?"

            "I don't know if it's love or guilt." I replied, "I couldn't bare the look of pain on her face, and her screams are still echoing in my mind."

            "I think you do love her." Yami said quietly, "You just wept for her here."

            "I think you may be right, Yami." I said softly, "I really think you might be right."

            "You'd better head back home." Yami said, "Jono will not let you live it down, if he saw your tears, no matter who they were for."

            "Right, but what about Crystal?" I asked.

            "I will go to your mansion tomorrow, while the others are in school." Yami replied, "You and I will work on a plan then."

            "You don't understand Yami." I exclaimed, "Crystal is in danger."

            "Now you understand why I was so desperate to find my friends in Battle City." Yami said coolly, "I will help you, but I can't right now."

            Even though I hated to admit it, Yami was right.  I wouldn't be able to help Crystal by rushing into Malik's headquarters without a plan.  I sighed heavily and rose to leave the room.  Yami gave me a comforting pat on the back, which I did not expect to receive especially from him.  I wiped away my tears and called for a limo to pick me up.  I lost myself in thought as the limo headed for the mansion.

            [You love her don't you?] Yami voice echoed in my mind, [I think you do love her.  You just wept for her here.]

            "I know I respect her, but is it possible to love someone you have only just met." I asked myself softly.

            When I closed my eyes, I saw Crystal looking at me from the altar, pain and weakness written all over her face.  Her once bright and determined sapphire eyes were dull and lifeless.  Then she shattered into a million pieces.  I opened my eyes, gasping in fear as the nightmare faded away.  The limo was now pulled into the drive.  The driver opened my door and I stepped out.

            [I will rescue you, Crystal.] I thought glaring into the distance, [That is a promise I will keep.]

So what did you think of Seto's PoV (Point of View)?  I know he's not really how the series portrays him, but this is my story and I can change what I like.  Next chapter I'll go back to Crystal's PoV.  I hoped you enjoyed this journey into the mind of Seto.  I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

I'm getting that creepy "I'm-being-watched" feeling again.  I'd better go.

Read, Review, and I'll get out the next chapter as quick as I can.


	12. Nightmares Can Come True

Thanx for the warnings, silver swan and Adelianna.  I knew it wasn't my imagination.  Wait a sec, Mokuba? *turns and glomps Mokuba* He's so cute ^_^.  Well, better him than and other two.  Hang on how'd you get here?

Mokuba:  Not really sure, but I remember Ryou acting kinda fun- *disappears with a poof of smoke*

Uh-oh this isn't good.  If you don't hear from me in a while, you know why. *tiny voice* I hope I'm wrong tho

Chapter Twelve:  Nightmares Can Come True

            The sheets around me were so deliciously warm and soft.  They had the just out of the dryer smell and feeling to them as I curled into a small ball.  I felt my back brush against something and shrugged it off.  I figured that I had mentally placed one of the larger white tiger toys on the bed in my soul room.  My thoughts went back to how nice the warm sheets felt against my bare arms.

            [Bare arms!?] I thought bolting straight up.

            I was a lavender nightgown, not my clothes that I had been in earlier.  I wasn't even in my soul room.  I was in a large bed with light purple satin sheets and violet covers.  Then I glanced to my right and saw Malik sleeping peacefully under the covers, yet above the sheets.  I felt my heart pound even harder as he stirred and opened his eyes, staring at me with a satisfied smirk on his face.

            "Lie back down, my dear." Malik said, "You need to get your strength back."

            "No." I said in soft whisper, climbing out of the bed.

            The cold air cut through me like a knife, making my breath catch in my throat.  I let out a soft gasp of shock, as I stood in the frigid air.  I stood beside the bed, shaking because of the cold and my fear.  I hurried to the door and tried to open it, but the door was locked.  I sank down to the ground, tears rolling down my cheeks.  This was the last place I wanted to be.

            "Even though you don't want to, you're coming back to bed." Malik said, suddenly beside me.

            "Don't touch me." I whimpered, "Leave me alone."

            "You're not going to get yourself sick." Malik said firmly, scooping me into his arms and carrying me back to the bed.

            "Let me go." I said struggling to get out of his arms.

            "Would you prefer that sedate you?" Malik asked, narrowing his lavender eyes.

            I made my answer perfectly clear when I slapped Malik across the face.  His eyes flashed angrily as he unceremoniously dropped me on the bed.  Then he grabbed a cloth and a bottle off of a nearby table.  I recognized the liquid from the bottle as chloroform and rolled off the bed on the other side.  Now Malik had to get around the bed if he wanted to get to me.  Unfortunately, I didn't realize how weak I still was or how fast Malik was.  He trapped me in a corner of the room and smirked broadly as he pressed the chloroform-soaked cloth against my nose and mouth.

            "Sweet dream, my dear." Malik chuckled, as I crumpled to the ground.

            My dreams were nothing but nightmares, all of them about Malik chasing me, trapping me, and catching me.  The worst part of the dreams was how his lavender eyes shone malevolently as he stared into my eyes.  Then there was another dream that completely tore out my heart.  I was in the room where Malik and Marik had taken my Light Magic.  However instead of me being cuffed to the altar, it was Seto.

            "Seto." I called out in fear.

            "I don't think so, girl." Marik sneered grabbing me from behind, "Let them continue the ceremony."

            "What ceremony?" I asked, struggling against Marik's tight grip.

            "The one that will increase Malik's Shadow Powers." Marik snickered.

            I turned just in time to see Malik separate the Millennium Rod into its dagger and sheath form.  I gasped in fear and struggled even harder against Marik's grip.  I watched helplessly as Malik sliced Seto across the chest.  I felt my knees go weak when I saw Set's blood stain his white leather trench coat.  I thought that I was going to be sick, as I fell to my knees.  Then tears started to trickle down my cheeks, as I saw Seto's head drop.

            "No, Seto." I sobbed, as I saw a light blue light flow from Seto and into Malik.

            "The ceremony is complete." Malik said, sheathing the Millennium Rod and turning around.

            "No, he can't be." I murmured softly, "He just can't be."

            As I continued to murmur, I felt someone shaking me gently.  Then I heard a gentle voice calling my name coaxing me to awaken.  When I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of olive eyes with a tattoo over the left side of the face; it was Rishid.  I noticed that my cheeks were damp with my tears.  Rishid stopped shaking me, allowing me to sit up slightly.  When I did, I noticed that Malik was no longer in the bed beside me.

            "You must eat and dress.  Master Malik wishes to see you." Rishid said with a thick Egyptian accent.

            "Where are my clothes?" I asked.

            "Master Malik has provided you with new clothing." Rishid replied coolly, "It is in the wardrobe."

            Rishid placed a tray of food on my lap, telling me that he would return in about a half an hour.  I ate only a little of the food from the tray, and then climbed out of the bed.  I opened the wardrobe to find an assortment of black and dark violet shirts along with a few black leather skirts.  In a drawer at the bottom of the wardrobe were underclothing and socks.  Finally, I noticed a pair of black high black boots beside the wardrobe.

            I changed out of the nightgown into fresh clothing.  It didn't help that I never wore skirts very often at home, but the longest skirt came to just above my knees.  Both the skirt and the shirt fit snugly, hugging my chest and hips more than I would have liked.  I brushed my hair and re-braided it quickly.  As I finished braiding my hair, Rishid walked into the room with a violet robe draped over his arm.

            "You didn't finish your meal." Rishid remarked, glancing at the tray of half-eaten food.

            "I'm not hungry." I replied meekly under his cold gaze.

            "I feel it is only wise to warn you that from now on you will only eat when Masters Marik and Malik decide to eat." Rishid said firmly.

            "I understand." I replied softly.

            "You are also to wear this." Rishid said, holding out the robe.

            I took the robe and put it on gratefully, finally feeling more clothed.  Then Rishid lifted his hood, motioning for me to do the same.  I pulled up the hood of my robe, hiding my face within the shadows of it.  Then Rishid led me out of the bedroom and down a series of hallways.  Rishid stopped and told me not to move and wait for him to return.  I nodded mutely and bowed my head.

            Within seconds I lost myself, thinking about the nightmare I had during the night.  It amazed me that my mind could create something so graphic and heart wrenching.  Another thought that occurred to me was how I was so worried about Seto; he generally wasn't my favorite character because of how cold he was.  Then I remembered everything he had done to try and comfort me once we had been captured and the look on his face after Malik and Marik gave my Light Magic to Bakura.

            "Girl, come with me." Rishid's voice ordered firmly.

            I looked up and then followed him through the door.  I lowered my head as we walked through the door.  Rishid pushed me before Marik and Malik, and I fell into a kneeling position.  My heart was pounding a million mile per minutes, as I waited in silence.  Marik dismissed Rishid, and I heard Rishid leave, while one of the others move toward me.  My chin was lifted up, and I found myself looking into Malik's intense lavender eyes.

            "Not going to fight me anymore, are you?" Malik chuckled, "I have to admit that was quite fun last night."

            "You never did tell me about last night." Marik said, "Please, I'd love to hear about it."

            "When the girl realized that we were sharing a bed, she tried to flee." Malik replied, "She fought about going back to bed, so I had to sedate her."

            "Then I take it that you used the chloroform I gave you." Marik said with a smirk, "I told you that you'd want it."

            "Stand up and let's see what you chose to wear today." Malik said, releasing my chin.

            I responded by bowing my head and shaking with fear.  I couldn't bring myself to rise to my feet and only shook with fear.  Malik pulled me to my feet and opened the violet cloak.  My face was burning with humiliation as he gazed at the outfit.  I raised my head slightly and saw an unsatisfied frown on Malik's face.  I didn't notice it earlier, but Marik was also giving me the same look as his yami, making me even more nervous.

            "Black and violet suit don't you as well as sky blue, lavender, and white." Malik said with a frown, "I think I'm going to have to fix that."

            "Go ahead and take the motorcycle." Marik chuckled, "Unless you want me to send another Mind Slave to fetch her new clothing."

            "Send a Mind Slave." Malik said, "It's too warm to make such a long trip through the desert."

            Marik walked back to the throne-like chair he had been sitting in and picked up the Millennium Rod.  I felt a wave weakness pulse through my body as Marik communicated with one of his Mind Slaves.  My knees gave out beneath me, causing me to fall into Malik's arms.  At first I didn't understand why the Rod had affected me so much, when I wasn't the one that was the target.  Then I remembered how Isis said my Light Magic shielded me.

            "Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Malik smirked, holding me close, "Marik, be careful when you use the Millennium Rod.  She's even more affected by the Shadow Magic now that her Light Magic has been removed."

            "Have her sit down by your chair." Marik said motioning a second throne-like chair beside his own.

            "Yes, that probably would be for the best." Malik said leading me over to his throne, "A couple pillows for you to sit on would be perfect."

            A Rare Hunter suddenly appeared, carrying two massive royal purple pillows.  Malik told me to sit down on the pillows, which I did silently feeling too weak to fight back.  I closed my eyes wearily as I felt the room start to spin.  When I reopened my eyes the room was no longer spinning, but was fading in and out of focus and growing colder.  Finally darkness consumed everything.

Okay I think it's safe to say that this is not good for Crystal.  Without her Light Magic to shield her, Crystal's not going to be able to hold her own against Shadow Magic very well at all.  I hope you liked this chapter and will send me a review *Puppy dog eyes*.  I'll see you next time.  *Checks to make sure it's safe* bye

Until then Read, Review, and cya next chapter. :)


	13. Rescue Plans and Hidden Motives

Thank you Adelianna and silver swan for helping with my Shadow Realm stalkers.  Adelianna, the Millennium Tooth is watching over me as I type this chapter.  Then of course silver swan's yami is lending a helping hand.  I hope silver swan's right about there not being anything going on, but the Mokuba incident worries me.  Oh well, here's your new chapter.

Three things before I start.  First of all I'm sorry about the long wait (Writer's block sucks).  Secondly, Malik was wearing boxers in the bedroom scene (I can't believe I forgot to describe his nightwear), and finally this chapter will switch PoVs a few times.  It starts with Seto.

Chapter Thirteen:  Rescue Plans and Hidden Motives

Seto's PoV

            "Before you say anything, I want to say something." I said firmly, "You were right."

            "I'm not surprised." Yami said, "However I am surprised that you are accepting my help."

            "To perfectly honesty, I actually need your help." I replied, "I have a feeling that it will come down to one of those Shadow Games you talk about."

            "Let me guess you want me to participate in the game for you." Yami said, raising an eyebrow.

            "No, I want you to teach me, so that I can withstand the Shadow Magic." I replied, "I want to be able to duel for Crystal, myself."

            "Very well.  Your training will start now." Yami said, as a golden Eye of Ra appeared on his forehead.

            My study faded away and was replaced by a shadowy place where murky violet mist whirled.  Even though it was dark I could still see Yami perfectly through the swirling haze.  I remembered this place; Pegasus sent me here after our duel.  Yami cleared his throat, causing me to break my train of thought.  That's right; I was here to train, not remember the past.

            "Summon one of your monsters." Yami said firmly.

            "Blue Eyes White Dragon, come to me." I called, pulling one of my Blue Eyes's cards from my deck.

            A thunderous and ferocious roar echoed through the mist as my Blue Eyes appeared above me.  It landed behind me, letting out another fierce roar.  Yami had a satisfied smirk on his face and nodded.  I returned his smirk with one of my own before, suddenly falling to one knee.  My heart was pounding like I had been running a marathon and I couldn't catch my breath.

            "You shouldn't have done that." Yami chuckled, the Eye of Ra glowing on his forehead again, "Start small and work your way up to your strongest monster."

            "I'll remember that next time." I wheezed as my study appeared through the mist.

            "Do you even have a clue of where Malik's base is?" Yami asked.

            "I checked the place where they took us yesterday, but it was deserted." I replied, rising to my feet, "I don't even have a way to track him down."

            "You may not be able to track Malik and Marik, but we both know someone who can." Yami said, his crimson eyes flashing slightly.

            "Ryou Bakura." I said with a slight growl.

            "However you and I both know that we cannot blame Ryou for Bakura's actions." Yami said, seeming to read my angry thoughts.

            "When do we meet with him?" I asked.

            "We'll ask him after school lets him out." Yami replied, "However, you still need to train in the Shadow Realm."

            I nodded and Yami took us back into the Shadow Realm.  This time I summoned Saggi and smirked at Yami as my Dark Clown appeared.  Yami gave me a satisfied nod and told my to see how long I could support Saggi.  Saggi looked rather annoyed that I wasn't using him in a duel, but when Yami told him that he was strengthening me more than any of my other cards could Saggi rid his face of the annoy glare he had.

.           "Now, add another monster for yourself to support." Yami said.

            I nodded and summoned La Jinn, who yawned and looked bored as he floated beside Saggi.  Saggi explained what was happening to La Jinn, and my genie gave me a curious glance, obviously noticing my fatigue. It was getting harder for me to concentrate, so Yami told me to order my monsters to return.  I did so and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

            When we returned from the Shadow Realm, I noticed that it was already one in the afternoon.  I felt exhausted and sank into one of my chairs, while Yami leaned against another.  He explained that I had come far in those two training sessions.  I was too tired to hold up my usual cocky attitude so I merely nodded.  Then Yami told me to eat and rest, because after we finish speaking with Ryou we were heading out to find Malik and Marik.

Crystal's PoV

            I opened my eyes wearily to find that I wasn't in the main room anymore.  I was back in Malik's bedroom again, however this time I was alone.  I wasn't even on the bed this time either; I was lying on an Egyptian-styled couch.  I slowly rose and looked out the single window in the room to see that the sun was hanging low in the sky.  As I looked outside another thing came to mind, I was in a desert, which most likely meant I was in Egypt.

            I felt a tear trickling down my cheek and gently wiped it away.  Crying wouldn't get me back home, nor would thinking about it.  I had to escape from here somehow and find my own way back home.  I heard the door unlock and open behind me, but chose to ignore it and continue gazing out at the vast desert.  I was vaguely aware that the door had been shut again, before I sensed someone was behind me.  I turned and was surprised to see Marik standing behind me, not his yami.

            "You don't look right?" Marik said, "Something's not quite right."

            "What are you talking about?" I asked cautiously.

            "Malik may have been dissatisfied with how your clothing looked on you, but I noticed something else was wrong." Marik replied.

            "Something else?" I asked in confusion.

            "Your eyes aren't the same, for one." He said, "They may still be sapphire blue, but they don't shine like sapphires anymore."

            "If I feel ill or weak they don't." I replied softly.

            "No, they were flashing and shining, right up until your Light Magic was completely removed." Marik said, shaking his head.

            "What else is off?" I asked timidly, "You said my eyes were one thing."

            "Your aura used to be bright white, like sunlight." Marik replied, "Now, it is weak like the light of an eclipsed moon.  No one's aura should be that weak."

            "Where's Malik?" I asked, fear evident in my voice.

            "Waiting in the dining room." Marik replied, "I told him that I would bring you there after I spoke with you."

            "Oh" I said softly.

            "Follow me." Marik said opening the door.

            I followed him down the hallways, memorizing each passageway for later use.  Marik and I arrived in the dining room just a Malik was beginning to sit down.  Marik led me to my seat and I sat down silently, very aware that Malik was watching me.  I folded my hands in my lap and lowered my eyes, as I heard Marik walk around behind Malik and sit down.  Then I listened silently to the soft clinking of their silverware as Malik and Marik began to eat.

            "You need to eat something." Malik said, causing me to look up.

            "I'm not hungry." I replied quietly.

            "I refuse to believe that." Malik said, glaring at me with his sharp lavender eyes.

            "I'm sorry, but I'm telling the truth." I said, cringing slightly.

            "Let her be, Malik." Marik said with a smirk, "She'll learn that the only meals she will eat will be with us."

            "Fine." Malik huffed, before turning back to his meal.

            After they finished eating, Malik and Marik rose from the table.  Rishid appeared from a doorway and spoke with them briefly.  Rishid gave me a hard looked, before telling me to follow him.  I bowed my head submissively and followed Rishid out of the room.  He led me back to Malik's bedroom, where he locked me inside after he left the room and closed the door.  After Rishid left, I went over to the couch I had woken up on and lay down to sleep; there was no way I was going to sleep in the bed.

Malik's PoV

            "How much longer do you think it will be before you can completely control her?" Marik asked me, raising an eyebrow.

            "I give it another day or two before she snaps, three at the very most." I said, "Why do you ask, Marik?"

            "Her aura is extremely faint, and she is starting to fade." He said coolly, "How long do you think it will take for Bakura to find he can't use her magic?"

            "Not long, Bakura obviously didn't know all of the facts about Light Magic." I replied, "Otherwise, he wouldn't have asked us to separate it from her."

            "Master Malik?" Rishid's voice asked tentatively.

            "Yes, Rishid?" I replied.

            "The girl is in your quarters as you requested." Rishid said with a bow, "Is there anything more I can do?"

            "Yes, there is." Marik said, "Make sure our spies keep a close watch on Bakura, Kaiba, and the Pharaoh. Have them notify us, if any of them make plans to head here."

            "As you wish." Rishid replied, exiting the room.

            "I am going to retire to my quarters and study the ancient writings on Light Magic some more.  There are still a few things that I don't understand." Marik said turning to leave, "I suggest you retire to you quarters as well.  Who knows what that girl has been up to in there alone."

            I nodded and walked down the many hallways that led to my quarters.  I had a feeling that the girl would not have done anything stupid, but I had also assumed she would eat when I became angered.  When I opened my door, I didn't see the girl at once, but then I spotted her sleeping on the couch.  Marik had been right her aura was almost nonexistent.  This was making everything more promising for me.

            [Maybe I was wrong on how long it would take her to snap.] I thought with a smirk, as I changed into my night clothing, [I may have complete control over her by sundown tomorrow.]

Don't you just love plot twists? Now I bet you can't wait until the next chapter.  I'm sure Bakura will be quite angry to find he can't use Crystal' Light Magic.  I can't believe how long this story has gotten, and I can't believe how many reviews I have either.  This is so awesome.  This next part is going to be tricky.  I know how the ending of the story is going to be; I just need to figure out how to get there so bear with me.

Read Review and cya next chapter. ^_~


	14. To Break a Mind

60 reviews? Wow I never thought I would get this far.  I'm so glad people are taking the time to tell me what they think.  I feel so happy right now. ^_^ I'm going to do quick PoV switch to give you more plot to work with, but otherwise it's all Crystal.

Oh yeah, Yami Lara I think you got decoys not the real Bakura and Malik.  Cuz jutst after I read silver swan's review they showed up, blood-free. 0.o Eeep.  But the Millennium Tooth sent them back to the Shadow Realm thankfully.  I think there may be a Millennium Item somewhere in my house.  I'm going to search while you guys read.

**{{**Blah**}}** = Through Mil. Rod

Chapter Fourteen:  To Break a Mind

Crystal's PoV

            As I slept that night I remembered what happened the first time I listened to a conversation amongst a group of girls from my class, Laura, Jessica, and Lynn.  They were sitting at one of the empty tables in TK's card shop.  The three of them were laughing as I slowly walked over to the card rack by them.  They were talking about Yu-Gi-Oh, not the storyline or the episodes, but about the male characters.

            "So which Yu-Gi-Oh bishie would you love to meet?" Lynn asked.

            "Yami." Laura replied, "He is so hot and mysterious."

            "Marik." Jessica, "I love his tan and his eyes."

            "Well, I love Joey." Lynn said, "He was so cute in the dog suit."

            There was a chorus of giggles at the mention of Joey's dog suit.  Then the three girls noticed me and became very quiet until I walked out of their line of sight.  I paid for the pack of cards that I chose, and then looked back over the girls.  They were casting glances at me and giggling.  Being curious about what they were talking about, I headed back over to where the three girls were sitting, ducking behind a display.  They were no longer talking about Yu-Gi-Oh or as loudly.

            "That's the girl who won the all-city tournament?" Jessica's voice asked, "She doesn't look like much."

            "I heard that she doesn't have any friends, because she gives everyone around her the creeps." Lynn commented.

            "Maybe she has a psycho yami like Ryou Bakura does." Laura snickered.

            "That wouldn't surprise me at all." Lynn agreed, "I've dueled her before and her eyes are even creepier than usual when she's dueling."

            The pain from the memory came back as strong as it had been the first time.  I had hurried home, not able to listen anymore.  That day it was rainy and bitterly cold, I could remember the feeling of the rain scouring my face as I ran.  The pain from the rain was nothing compared to the pain caused by the words uttered by the three girls.  Twin rivers of tears flowed from my eyes during the dream, and as I slowly awoke I noticed that I had been crying in my sleep.

            As I sat up on the couch, I noticed that it was daylight and Malik had already left the room.  I rose from the couch and walked over to the window, gazing across the barren desert.  I only turned when I heard a sharp knock on the door, which opened to reveal Rishid.  He told me that I was to wash and dress before he returned in an hour to escort me to the dining room for the morning meal.  I nodded mutely and Rishid left me to do as I had been ordered.

            When Rishid returned an hour later, I was dressed in one of the new outfits that Malik had arranged for me to wear, a light blue button-up shirt and knee-length white skirt.  I bowed my head and folded my hands in front of me as Rishid led me down the series of halls to the dining room.  Once again Malik examined my clothing, and this time a satisfied smirk formed upon his face.  Rishid was ordered to leave, while I was told to sit and eat, which I did in silence.  Then Rishid came back and whispered something in Marik's ear, causing a malicious grin to form on his face.

            Malik asked something in what I guessed was Egyptian and Marik nodded at once.  A broad smirk spread across Malik's face as his lavender eyes locked on to my sapphire ones.  I bit my lower lip slightly and lowered my eyes fearfully, not liking the look that was now in Malik's eyes.  Fear coursed through my body, causing me to jump to my feet so I could sprint away as fast as humanly possible.  As if he could read my thoughts, Malik grabbed my wrist and smirked, while shaking his head slightly.

            "I don't believe you were excused." Malik stated, rising from his chair, "Now relax and sit back down."

            "Let me go." I muttered, pulling against Malik's tight grip.

            "You are in no position to be ordering me, my Tenshi." Malik said, tightening his grip on my wrist.

            "I am not yours." I growled dangerously, not knowing where this burst of courage and defiance was coming from.

            "Oh that's right, you're Kaiba's little-"

            A backhand across the face with my free hand silenced the now furious yami.  I heard Marik slide back his chair and rise to his feet, as Malik raised his fist.  Malik lowered his fist as Marik said something in Egyptian.  Then he let go of my wrist, letting me back away a few steps.  Marik walked around the table, holding the Millennium Rod in his left hand.  He handed the Rod to Malik who smirked maliciously, before turning back to glare at me.  Then there was a flash of golden light, and I felt pain shoot through my trembling body as I was cast into darkness.

            **{{**Seto Kaiba hates you.**}}** Malik's voice said in my mind.

            [No, that's not true.] I said, before another blast of pain coursed through me.

            **{{**Why do you think he's left you here for a month?**}}**

            [It's only been two days.]

            More pain racks my mind.

            **{{**You forget that you've been unconscious for quite a while.**}}**

            [You're lying.]

            Burning pain of fire and ice rushes over me.

            **{{**My hikari may lie, but I am always brutally honest.**}}**

            [It can't be true.  Seto isn't like that.]

            The pain is becoming almost unbearable.

            **{{**Admit it, he could have broken out of the ropes during the ceremony.  He could have saved you, but he didn't.  He doesn't care about you.  Seto Kaiba hates the weak.  You are weak.  Seto Kaiba hates you.**}}**

            [He hates me?]

            Something inside my mind snaps.

            **{{**Yes, he hates you for the weakling that you are.**}}**

            Emotional pain joins the physical.

            [Kaiba hates me.]

            **{{**He may hate you, but I don't.  Serve me well and I will never hate you.**}}**

            [Never?]

            **{{**Never.**}}**

            The physical pain fades away, but the emotional pain remains.

Malik's PoV

            "You sure she's not dead?" Marik asked.

            "The girl is still alive.  Barely, but still alive." I replied handing him the Millennium Rod.

            "Always brutally honest?" Marik laughed, "I can't believe she believed you."

            "That' s the beauty of using pain along with one's voice." I chuckled, picking up her body, "It makes the mind so much easier to mold or break."

            "Another ten seconds and her mind would have been destroyed completely." Marik said, seriousness dripping from his voice.

            "I know.  That is why I used bursts of Shadow Magic." I said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe Rishid told you that we only have two hours."

            Marik rolled his eyes and headed to main hall.  I chuckled and carried the girl back to my quarters; I needed to prepare her for Kaiba's arrival.  I couldn't wait to see the look on that pompous mortal's face when he realized that one of the things he cared for the most now belonged to me.  He would be crushed and then I would challenge him to duel for his God Card.  It was the perfect plan to get both things I wanted.

Crystal's PoV

            Violet mist swirled around me as I shook in the frigid air.  My breath hung in the air before me as I peered through the darkness.  I walked through the mist slowly, trying to find where I was.  As I wandered through the mist, I noticed it became thicker, making it even harder for me to see.  Then I heard a cold harsh laugh echo through the haze.  I spun around, but was unable to make out anything through the dark, violet fog.

            "Who's there?" I called fearfully.

            "Now, White Lightning." A voice called from behind me, "Destroy that poor excuse of a duelist."

            I dodged to the right as a brilliant white light sped toward me.  The force of the blast threw me about fifteen feet away.  As I shakily rose to my feet, I noticed a smoldering crater where I had been just seconds ago.  My face became a sickly white when I saw where the blast had come from.  Before me was a massive white-blue dragon, which had cold, hard blue eyes, a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  It spread its huge wings and unleashed a ground-shaking roar.

            Seto stepped out of the shadows of its wings, smirking at me malevolently.  His ocean blue eyes were filled with hate, disgust, and coldness.  With a snap of Seto's fingers, the Blue Eyes launched itself towards me.  I tried to run, but the wind from the Dragon's wing beat knocked me over, flipping me on to my back.  Before I could rise, the Blue Eyes pinned me to the ground with a front claw.

            "Pitiful.  You're weaker than the mutt." Seto scoffed, "And Mokuba said you scared off those three thugs?  Bah, like you could ever do that.  Get rid of her."

            Suddenly, the Blue Eyes threw me into the air and fired a blast of White Lightning at me.  There was a white-hot pain, as I felt the energy connect with my body.  It felt like all my nerves were on fire as the bright white light overwhelmed my eyes.  Then I felt nothing around me, absolutely nothing; I was just floating in the darkness of my subconscious.  I felt something seep into me, making me shudder from the cold that spread from the inside out.  After what seemed like an eternity, I felt a gentle warmth coming towards me.

            "It is time to awaken, my Tenshi." A gentle voice coaxed, as a warm hand caressed my cheek.

            My eyes fluttered open slowly, and the world slid back into focus.  I was lying down on a couch and Malik's face was hovering above mine.  A smile played upon his lips as I gradually sat up.  My clothes had been changed again; I was now wearing what looked like a lavender version of Princess Jasmine's turquoise outfit, and instead of a stone being on the hair band there was a violet Eye of Ra.  Malik helped me to rise from the couch.

            "Come, we must go to the main hall, my Tenshi." Malik said in the same gentle voice, "It seems that the Tomb Robber, the Pharaoh, and Kaiba are coming."

            "Kaiba?" I asked in shock, "What does he want?"

            "The same as the Tomb Robber, your Light Magic." Malik explained in a disgusted voice, "It seems that only you can harness and control its power."

            "He wants to use me as a tool?" I gaped, tears of hurt starting to flow from my eyes, "He only came back because I could make him stronger."

            "Don't cry, my Tenshi." Malik said in a gentle voice, wiping away my tears, "I won't let him use you like that.  Now come."

            Malik placed an arm across my shoulders, and led me to the main hall.  Once there, he told me to sit upon the violet pillows beside his throne.  I sat down slowly, arranging my legs carefully so that I could rise and leave quickly if Malik or Marik ordered me to do so.  Malik told me that I could lean again his throne-like chair if I felt weak or tired.  I nodded mutely and rested my head against the arm of throne.

            "There is one more thing you need to know." Malik explained, stroking my hair gently with his left hand, "In the presence of others, you are to call us Master Malik and Master Marik.  Is that understood?"

            "Yes, Master Malik." I murmured softly, looking up into his lavender eyes.

            "Masters?" Rishid's voice asked.

            "Yes, Rishid?" Marik answered.

            "They have arrived." Rishid said, "Shall I remove her?"

            "No." Malik said, "She is to remain here.  Marik or I will call for you, if she is to be removed from the room."

            "Of course, Master Malik." Rishid said, before bowing and leaving the room.

The story is really starting come together isn't it?  I can't believe that it has gotten this long or this far.  I know what happened to Crystal was pretty harsh, but there was no way to avoid it.  I hope all my reviewers can forgive me; it was a necessary conflict that Crystal has to go through.  I hope I don't get another case of writer's block or another visit from Malik and Bakura.  I'll try to get out the next chapter as soon as I possibly can.

Read, Review and cya next chapter.


	15. The Final Challenge

Sorry this took so long to get out, I couldn't decide from whose PoV this chapter should be told.  I was debating between Crystal, Seto, and Bakura.  Finally I came up with the perfect way to tell this chapter. *Drum roll* Third Person.  It will allow me to go through all the characters' emotions.  I know it is different than usual, but it will work the best.  The very last part is in Crystal's Point of view though.  Thought I'd forewarn you.

Oh yeah, you guys really should read the author's notes and tell me what you think of my friend's drawing.  I promised to rely your comments, but I have only gotten one so far.  Just take out the spaces in the address to view the pic.

^Blah^ = Japanese

+Blah+ = Egyptian

Chapter Fifteen:  The Final Challenge

            Yami, Ryou, and Seto ran through the passageways of Marik and Malik's hideout following Ryou's Millennium Ring as its pointers indicated which way to the Millennium Rod.  Rage and worry were mixed in Seto Kaiba's face, while he ran after the white-haired boy.  After several more twists and turns, Ryou came to a stop in front of an ornate door.  They had arrived at the main hall, where Malik and Marik operated their Rare Hunters.  Yami and Ryou gave each other a knowing glance and placed their hands on either side of their own Millennium Item, chanting in ancient Egyptian.

            A crimson aura spread around Yami's body, while an azure one spread around Ryou's.  Then a golden glow started to form around their Items.  The two of them stopped chanting, causing two powerful blasts of golden magic to shoot from their Items into the door.  There was a deep rumbling as the stone doors slowly creaked open, revealing the main hall of the hideout.  Before anyone else could move, Ryou said that he would wait outside.  Yami and Seto each gave a curt nodded before entering the main hall.

            Yami gave Seto a silent reminder to keep his emotions in check, as the two of them made their way to the other end of the hall, where Malik and Marik were seated in Egyptian throne-like chairs.  To the left of Malik's seat were two large violet pillows trimmed with gold corded fabric, on which a very frail girl sat, resting her head against the arm of Malik's throne.  Seto and Yami stared in shock once they realized that the girl was Crystal.  She was pale and weak looking, and her hair hung limply down her back.  Crystal looked up at the two of them, but not meeting their eyes.

            ^What did you do to her?^ Yami demanded when Crystal looked down to avoid making eye contact with him.

            ^I did not harm her, if that's what you are asking.^ Malik replied, running his hand through Crystal's hair.

            ^Then why does she not look at us in the eye?^ Seto asked coldly, glaring at the Egyptian Spirit.

            "What don't you ask her?" Malik responded, "You may answer him, Tenshi."

            "Crystal, why don't you look us in the eye?" Seto asked in a gentler tone.

            Crystal bit her lip and shrank down in response to Seto's question.  Her body began to tremble as crystalline tears flowed down her cheeks.  Yami placed a hand on Seto's shoulder as the taller boy shook with rage, both of them glaring daggers at Malik and Marik.  Malik returned the glares with a broad smirk, continuing to stroke Crystal's hair, as Marik gently held the Millennium Rod in his lap.  The only sound in the room was Crystal's soft whimpering, which echoed slightly through the room.

            "Hush now, Tenshi." Malik ordered gently, "No harm shall come to you."

            ^Your brother was right, Kaiba.^ Marik said smugly, ^She truly is an Angel of Light.^

            ^How did you know he called her that?^ Kaiba snapped, his ocean eyes flashing angrily.

            ^Those men that attacked them were Rare Hunters.^ Malik replied, ^I was going to ransom your brother for Obelisk, but I found something I wanted even more.^

            ^Enough of these games.^ Yami seethed, ^Crystal is slowly dying without her Light Magic.  I can already see you've exposed her to even more Shadow Magic.^

            ^If you want her back, you must win her in a Shadow Game.^ Malik stated, +Rishid, come here.+

            +Yes, Master Malik.+ Rishid answered, entering the room from a side door.

            +Remove the girl.  We are about to play a Shadow Game.+ Malik ordered, ^I believe Ryou Bakura is waiting outside the main doors.  The two of you shall watch over her.  Marik or I will contact you when she may return.^

            Rishid bowed and stepped up to Crystal's trembling form.  She shakily rose from the pillows, not looking up at anyone.  Then as Rishid brought Crystal past Yami and Seto, Seto touched her shoulder.  Crystal froze at the contact and stared at Seto, cold fear set in her dull sapphire eyes.  A gentle tug on her arm from Rishid set Crystal back into motion, slowly continuing to head for the main doors.

            "What did they do to you Crystal?" Ryou gasped when he saw Crystal's pale and frail body.

            ^This is the result of the ceremony, boy.^ Rishid replied, ^Now I believe you were to restore her Light Magic so that the winner of the match claims both the girl and her power.^

            A pulse of weakness caused Crystal's knees to give out beneath her body, lucky both Ryou and Rishid caught Crystal before she hit the ground.  Her body seemed to become even weaker and frailer within the past few seconds, meaning that the Shadow Game had begun.  Ryou had Rishid lay Crystal on the ground, while he dug into his pockets.  Ryou pulled out a yellowed sheet of worn paper, and began to read from slowly.

            +To you this Magic I freely give.  Essence of Light to strengthen and protect.  This Light Magic from within my soul is now given to you.+

            Ryou hissed in pain as a ball of white light separated from his body.  The ball sank into Crystal's body, making her glow in a soft light.  Then she opened her eyes, which were now bright and flashing.  The color came back into Crystal's cheeks as she slowly sat up.  Then Crystal shakily rose to her feet, feeling the weakness fade slightly.  Finally, Crystal slowly walked closer to the door to the main hall, wanting to know what was happening.

            "You are not to re-enter that room, until Master Marik or Master Malik say you are allowed." Rishid said firmly.

            "I didn't know." Crystal responded softly, backing away from the door.

            Suddenly Crystal felt an icy chill run down her spine, before hearing a loud thud.  Crystal's heart started to pound in her chest at what she saw.  Bakura had taken over Ryou and had sealed Rishid in a Soul Card.  Now his cold, hard eyes were focused on her trembling form as he slinked closer.  Crystal backed away until her back met a hard surface.  She was terrified beyond belief, and too weak to run away without Bakura catching her.

            "If I can't have your power, I will not allow anyone else to have it." Bakura said, pulling out a pocketknife, "That includes you, girl."

            Crystal knew that no amount of pleading would save her from Bakura's sadistic plan.  So, Crystal forced herself to relax as Bakura slinked closer to her now trembling form.  With a flick of his wrist, Bakura flipped out the blade of the knife.  It glinted dangerously in the orange light of the now setting sun.  Then, just before Bakura slashed her, Crystal felt her arm reach out in a lightning fast reaction and grabbed Bakura by the wrist.  A freezing sensation coursed through Crystal's body as Marik's voice began to speak through her.

            +Now, now, Tomb Robber, I don't think that my yami would appreciated you harming his favorite Mind Slave.+ Marik taunted, +I suggest that you release Rishid's soul from that card, and then both of you bring her into the main hall.+

            +Fine, but you have to explain how you made her a Mind Slave.+ Bakura replied coolly, +There is no way you could have used the Rod when she didn't have her Light.+

            Marik released his hold over Crystal, and she let go of Bakura's hand as she fell to her knees gasping rapidly.  Bakura flipped his knife blade back in, and stuck the pocketknife in his back pocket.  Then he pulled out the Soul Card, and muttered something in Ancient Egyptian, causing both his Ring and the Card to glow.  There was a bright flash of light, and Rishid groaned softly as he rose to his feet.  He glared at Bakura before moving to assist Crystal, as she slowly stopped gasping.

            ^Your Masters wish for you and I to bring her into the main hall now.^ Bakura said with a smirk firmly planted on his face, ^I guess they don't trust me anymore.^

            ^After that stunt I'm surprised that you aren't being punished.^ Rishid replied coldly, helping Crystal rise to her feet.

            The two of them led Crystal into the main hall, where Marik and Yami stood waiting for them.  Marik held the Millennium Rod in his hands, while Yami held a long black silk scarf.  Crystal looked about the room nervously, wondering where Seto and Malik were.  Sensing Crystal's nervousness, Yami explained that both of them were safe and that they preparing for the final Shadow Game.  Crystal gulped softly, worrying about what her fate would be after the final Game had been played.

            "You will be blindfolded for the Shadow Game." Yami explained, "Then knocked unconscious for five minutes."

            "Upon your awakening, Malik and Kaiba will each spend a designated amount of time with you.  Neither of them is allowed to communicate his identity to you, and you are not to ask their identity." Marik continued, "After you spend your designated time with them, you will chose which of one you will stay with.  Is that understood?"

            "Yes, Master Marik." Crystal replied softly, causing Yami to glare at the Egyptian young man.

            Marik shrugged, stating that Crystal was only following Malik's previous order.  Yami shook his head in disgust, before wrapping the scarf around Crystal's head several times, blocking out all the light and her sight.  Then she felt a sharp pain at the base of her neck, causing Crystal to yelp in pain before she collapsed to the floor.  Then Rishid picked up Crystal's body and carried it to the designated room that Marik pointed to.  Marik smirked as Rishid left the room; this was one challenge that he believed his yami would win with ease.

Crystal's PoV

            I woke up in a silent room, nothing and no one around me.  I rose and faltered, nearly falling to my feet, but a pair of gloved hands caught me.  I felt them gently lead me somewhere, and soon found myself sitting on what felt like a couch.  I gripped my hands together in my lap, shaking in fear.  I didn't know who was beside me, and I was worried what would happen while I was blindfolded.  The person placed his right hand over my trembling ones and patted them gently, offering silent comfort.

            I scooted away, testing the person to see what their reaction would be.  He released my hands from his gentle hold, allowing me to move away freely.  Then I heard them rise and walk a short distance away, before returning and placing a few grapes in my hands.  I ate the grapes silently and gratefully, allowing the sweet juices to run down my throat.  Then the guy kissed my forehead, before leaving the room and closing the door.  A few minutes later, I heard the door open and close, signaling that the other one had entered the room.

            I felt another gloved pair of hands take my hands and gently tug them.  I stood and took three steps away from the couch.  I heard the person walk around me slowly, examining me.  There was something different about this person.  He seemed more cautious than the other one.  I wanted to rip off the blindfold to see who this was, but I knew that doing that was not a possibility.  I had to carry the burden of choosing whom I would go with by his touch.

            I heard the person take the few steps back to the couch and sit down.  This person didn't want to touch me more than they had to for some reason.  I carefully took the few steps back and sat down on the couch.  Then I felt the guy beside me tremble, as if he were crying.  I touched his cheek and felt a tear roll on to my fingertips.  Then the person stiffened beside me, frightened or shocked by my touch.  He was afraid that I would recognize him by the touch on cheek.

            "I still don't know who you are." I said softly, feeling him relax.

            The guy placed his hands upon my own and gave them a gentle squeeze.  Then he rose to leave the room and allow me the time I needed to decide which one I was going to leave with.  After I heard the door close, I heard another set of footsteps come towards me.  The scarf loosened and I could see that I was in a small room with a couch and a small table, on which a bowl of fruit was set.  Yami stood before me, Rishid behind him.  Both of them making sure that the other would not tell who I had felt first or second.

            Yami and Rishid led me back to the main hall, where the four others stood waiting for my answer.  Seto and Malik stood opposite of the side door I had been led into the room through.  Rishid walked over to the two thrones, where Marik sat, while Yami walked over to Ryou, who stood by the door.  All eyes were focused on my trembling form.  Now I had to choose which person I wanted to stay with.  I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before stating my decision.  My mind told me to choose the first person, but my heart was begging me to choose the second.

            "I choose to stay with the second." I said.

Cliffhanger!!!!!!  I have to make this dramatic; cause the next chapter is the last one.  So you'll have to wait until the final chapter to see who was who.  I know the answer, but I want you guys to guess whom you thought was who.  It'll be a fun way to pass the time while you wait for the final chapter.  Oh yeah, I have another idea for another story that I'm going to start after I finish this one.  It's going to be good.  I hope that you will like it as much as you guys have enjoyed this one.

Read, Review, and Cya on the final Chappie ^_~


	16. All Things Must End

Hi there and welcome to the Final Chapter of Seeking the Light.  Thank you so much for being so patient with me as I typed this story.  Thank you to all my readers and my reviewers.  If it weren't for you guys, I would have never made it to this point.  I can't believe I have written something that was this long and actually posted it.  I hope you guys have enjoyed the story thus far and are ready for this final chapter.

And so, without further ado, I give you the Finale.

Chapter Sixteen:  All Things Must End

            "What did you say?" Malik asked in a smooth, dangerous voice.

            **{{**Say you choose the first.**}}** Marik's voice ordered in my mind.

            "I choose to stay with the second." I said again, more firmly this time.

            No sooner than the word left my mouth, I felt pain shoot down my spine sending me to the ground.  Malik and Marik had become one, and Malik was in control, holding the Millennium Rod, which was glowing brightly as he glared at me.  Another blast of pain racked my body, causing me to crying out.  Through my screams, I heard Yami shout something, and felt someone pick up my body.  Whoever held me was running down the hallways, taking me far from the power of the Millennium Rod.

            "It's going to be all right Crystal." Seto 's voice called from a distance, "I won't let him hurt you anymore."

            "He lied to me." I sobbed, "You do care."

            "Of course I care.  It's my fault he's done this to you." Seto said, his voice sounding closer and remorseful, "If I hadn't froze, I would have been able to get out of those ropes."

            I opened my eyes when I felt the movement stop.  Seto was carrying my trembling body in his arms, breathing heavily from running.  Suddenly, his body stiffened and he gripped me tighter, before looking at me with empty eyes.  I gasped in shock when I recognized the presence that echoed from within Seto's eye; I knew what had just happened. Malik smirked through Seto's face, before having Seto tighten his grip even more and walk back the way he had come.  I tried to twist and turn my way out of his grasp, but Malik had Seto holding my too tightly.

            "There will be no escape from me." Malik smirked, "I don't know how you were able to fend off my Rod's power this time, but I guarantee that you will remain here."

            "I will never serve you willingly, and you'll never be able to get into my mind." I growled, "Now, let me go and leave me alone."

            "Explain to me why I would do such a thing; especially when it would cause me to lose such a powerful source of Ancient Magic." Malik snickered.

            When Malik had Seto enter the throne room, I saw both Yami and Ryou were both out cold on the floor.  My eyes filled with horror at the position my friends were in.  There were bruises on their faces, causing rage to flare through me.  Malik had Seto release me, once Rishid had a firm grip on my wrist.  Then Malik made Seto walk over to Yami and Ryou, before releasing him from the Millennium Rod's power.  Seto's face was filled with shock and anger once he realized what had happened.

            "Crystal chose me, not you Malik." Seto said glaring at the Egyptian.

            "Too bad Kaiba." Malik laughed, "You brought her and gave her over to my servant."

            "Only because he was under you control." I shouted in rage, "I would have never chosen you anyway."

            "If had control over you mind you would have." Malik sneered, "I don't know exactly how you broke through, but I have a feeling that Kaiba played a part in it.  Now stay put Kaiba.  I have some unfinished business with you."

            There was a golden flash and Seto looked like he was trying to move, but could only shake his head in frustration.  Malik had taken control of him from the neck down.  Then Malik walked over to Seto, unsheathing the dagger part of his Millennium Rod.  It felt like my dream from the first night I was brought to Malik hideout was happening all over again.  I felt tears start to roll down my face as I pulled against Rishid's strong grip.  I felt that couldn't let Malik do anything to Seto, but there was nothing I could do to stop him at all.

            [Someone, anyone, please help us.] I thought desperately.

            As if answering my pleas, there was a brilliant flash of white light that engulfed my entire body.  The white light became a burst of energy that forced Rishid to release my arm as he was thrown across the room and into Malik.  Malik and Rishid rose to their feet, glaring at something behind me.  Behind me, with a firm look on her face was my favorite monster, the Wingweaver.  She began chanting rapidly, glowing in a pale rose colored light.

            "You think that pitiful excuse of a monster can stop me?" Malik laughed, causing me to turn back around, "You must be kidding me."

            "No but she can strengthen those who do have a strong monsters." I said, as there were two more flashes of light, one blue-white and the other one black-violet.

            "No, how could it be?" Malik asked in shock.

            "You never did take me to the Shadow Realm." Seto snickered, "So you wouldn't know about my new ability.  Go and protect her."

            Suddenly, I saw the three heads of Seto's Ultimate Dragon on my sides and above me.  I felt the powerful beast's low growl rumble deep in its chest as it stood over me protectively.  Wingweaver placed a hand on my right shoulder, and I felt her fade away before another stronger monster took her place behind me.  I heard a sword unsheathe behind me, and a smile formed on my face.  Joan was behind me now, and I knew she was far from happy about what happened to me.

            "I told you not to test me." Her firm voice said.

            "Malik I suggest you stand down." Yami said, "As you can see, all of our monsters are very protective of Crystal."

            "Yes, but they are also very draining on her, as well." Malik smirked, "Aside from her own monster, she is also helping you to support yours."

            "Enough talk." Seto growled, "Blue Eyes, Neutron Blast."

            "Magician of the Black Chaos, attack him now." Yami called.

            "Go, Joan." I said in a slight gasp, as I felt my energy fade.

            There was an explosion of energy and light around me as I felt myself fall to the ground.  I didn't even realize that Seto had caught me, until I regained consciousness again.  He pulled me into a tight hug, once he noticed that I was awake again.  I noticed that all three of our monsters were gone, as were Malik and Rishid.  Yami explained that the monsters had sent the two of them to part of the Shadow Realm that they would not be able to break out of for quite some time.

            "Seto, let go, please." I choked out, "I can't breathe."

            "I thought that I had lost you again." Seto whispered into my ear, relaxing his grip slightly.

            "I'm fine, a little weak, but fine." I replied.

            "Come on, it's time for us to head home." Yami said.

            Seto nodded and helped me rise to my feet, while Yami and Ryou smiled at us, causing my face to turn scarlet.  The four of us slowly made our way out of the hideout, into the deep dark of the desert.  In the thin clothing I wore, the cold wind cut through me like a knife.  Noticing my discomfort, Seto took off his white trench coat and draped it over me.  Yami and Ryou chuckled, as the huge leather coat seemed to swallow me whole.  Even Seto cracked a smile at the situation.  After walking up and over a dune, we came to a sleek jet.

            "I didn't know you had a private jet." I murmured softly.

            "Helicopters can't fly this far, and I didn't think you'd like another helicopter ride." Seto said gently.

            I nodded silently and the four of us boarded the jet.  Seeing my fatigue, Seto helped me into a seat and buckled me in.  Then he gave me a pillow and covered my body with a warm blanket.  I thanked him in a quiet voice, before leaning my head to one side and drifting into a comfortable sleep.  There were no nightmares for me as I slept for the first time in what seemed like a long time.  When I awoke, I noticed that Seto was watching me with a rare, genuine smile of his face.

            "We're not on the jet anymore." I murmured.

            "No, we're not." Seto replied, "You've been asleep for most of the day."

            "Where are we?" I asked sitting up, "I don't recognize this room."

            "We're in Domino Museum." Seto replied, "Isis and Shadi have been waiting for you to awaken so that they can send you home."

            I stood slowly, noticing that I was wearing the outfit that I had been wearing when Bakura had kidnapped me.  Seto explained that the others were waiting so that they could say good-bye before I had to leave.  Together, Seto and I exited the room that I had woken up in.  Seto then led me into another room where Yugi, Yami, and their friends stood with Mr. Mutou off to one side of the room.  Isis and Shadi stood at the far end of the room.  Shadi had his usual demeanor of darkness and mystery, while Isis smiled gently and told me that it was time to say farewell to my new friends.

            "Good bye Crystal, I'll miss you." Yugi said, tear threatening to spill out of his big magenta eyes.

            "I'll miss you too, Yugi." I said, stooping down to give the shorter teen a hug.

            "We never did get to duel, but I have a feeling that it would have been quite a match." Yami said, holding out his hand to shake.

            "Yes, it would have been quite a sight to see." I replied, shaking his hand.

            "Just remember, if you ever come back, we'll be there ready to help." Anzu said, tears threatening to spill over her eyes.

            "I know, Anzu, and thank you." I said, giving her a hug.

            "Inu." Seto growled softly, when Jono embraced in a huge hug.

            "Stop calling him a dog." I snapped, as Jono and I both glared at Seto, "I may not know much Japanese, but that is one of the few words I do know."

            Anzu translated what I said for Jono, Honda, and Mokuba, causing all three of them to laugh loudly. Jono gave me another hug and thanked me for coming to his defense.  I smiled brightly as I shook Honda's hand.  He obviously wasn't in the mood for what he thought to be a mushy sappy hug.  Then I gave Ryou a hug, shocking the poor boy because he felt it was his fault that I had been brought here.

            "Ryou, you have to quit blaming yourself for Bakura's actions." I said, "You were never at fault for any of the things he did."

            "I guess I should have known you were going to do that." Ryou said, a deep blush quickly taking over his face.

            "Sayonara, Hikari no Tenshi." Mokuba chirped, latching on to my waist.

            "Sayonara, Moku-chan." I giggled; causing the younger boy to squeal with delight over the nickname I had given him.

            "Do you realize that that nickname is all I'm going to hear about for a month?" Seto asked.

            "Not my problem." I replied with a smile, "I think I'm going to miss you the most Ryu-kun."

            "More Japanese that I didn't know you spoke, but dragon is most appropriate." Seto said with a slight smirk.

            "Well, you are like a dragon, powerful and magnificent." I replied, hugging Seto tightly as tears rolled down my cheeks.

            "Oh, here's your deck." Seto said handing me my cards, once we released each other from our embrace.

            "Crystal, it's time." Shadi said in a firm voice.

            I nodded and placed my deck in my back pocket.  Then I walked over to Isis and Shadi, ready to go home, but at the same time not ready.  I knew I had to go home, for my mother's sake, so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  While Shadi and Isis started to chant, I told everyone goodbye silently.  Then I felt my world around me shift into darkness, like I was falling with my eyes closed.  I could feel air rushing through my hair, causing it to whip out behind me.  Then I felt myself impact with something, and I opened my eyes slowly.

            "Where am I?" I asked, unsure of my surroundings.

            "Oh, you're awake." A female voice said above me.

            I turned my head to see that I was lying in a hospital bed, and there was a nurse checking up on me.  The nurse left and then came back with my mother and TK, both of them relieved to see that I was awake.  At first, I was surprised to learn that it was the same day as when Bakura kidnapped me.  Then I realized that it had all been just a dream my subconscious had whipped up while I was knocked out, but it still felt like I had actually been gone for a long time.  I had only been unconscious for about seven hours.

            "What happened TK?" I asked, "I really don't know when I fainted."

            "You fainted in the bathroom." TK explained, "Jessica, Laura, and Lynn found you lying on the floor completely passed out."

            "TK called 911 and then me.  The doctors said that you were perfectly healthy, just unconscious." My mother explained, "You've been asleep ever since then."

            "Then it was all just a dream." I murmured so softly, neither my mother nor TK heard, "Too bad, I guess it was too good to be true."

            "The doctor says that Crystal is free to go home with you anytime, Miss Hikari." A nurse said coming into the room.

            "Wonderful." My mother smiled.

            As my mother drove home, I pulled out my cards and started to shuffle them rapidly, still feeling a little upset that my dream had not really happened.  When I stopped shuffling them, I drew a hand of five cards.  Wingweaver, St, Joan, Silver Bow and Arrow, Horn of Heaven, and my jaw sagged in shock at the fifth.  I set my card in my lap and rubbed my eyes in shock, before looking at my hand again.  I wasn't seeing things; in my hands was a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

            It was printed in Japanese and missing the classic Yu-Gi-Oh symbol on the back, and it was signed.  The name Seto Kaiba was handwritten on it in both English and Japanese, causing a smile to form on my face.  Then, I really had gone to other world of Yu-Gi-Oh.  Still smiling, I placed the cards back in my pocket and climbed out of the car when we arrived home.  I looked to the west, into the setting sun and sighed softly.

            "Arigato, Ryu-kun." I said in a soft voice, the wind blowing in my back.

I know, I know.  That ending has to have been a classic one for the transported to YGO World stories, but I don't care, and I also know that Seto Kaiba would have never given away one of his Blue Eyes like that, but it's my story and I can do what I want.  For all those wondering, the reason I didn't put in a romantic kissing scene between my OC and Seto was because I wanted their love for one another to seem deeper that a physical attraction and hit right in the soul.  Not to mention, I just don't know how to write a kissing scene.  Well I hope you enjoyed this story and hope you will read my other ones when I post them up.

Read, Review, and Ja ne for now. ^_~


End file.
